<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Go For Broke by LilBabyGay</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23434390">Go For Broke</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilBabyGay/pseuds/LilBabyGay'>LilBabyGay</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wynonna Earp (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Angst, I mean it's war wtf do you expect, Multi, My First Fanfic, So much angst, World War II, good luck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:21:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>28,727</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23434390</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilBabyGay/pseuds/LilBabyGay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where the US believes men and women are equal, and sexual orientation doesn't affect your ability to fight, Nicole Haught is a Sergeant in the US Army leading a squad of 14 soldiers during the 2nd World War. She's a Minnesota kid who's wanted to do good ever since a fire claimed the lives of her mother and father. </p><p>Nicole has a lot of things to fight for, but there's one thing, one person, she would trade everything for: The woman she plans on marrying once the war is won, Waverly Earp.</p><p>(Returns May 3rd!)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chrissy Nedley &amp; Randy Nedley, Doc Holliday &amp; Xaiver Dolls, Jeremy Chetri and Robin Jett, Nicole Haught &amp; Randy Nedley, Nicole Haught &amp; Xaiver Dolls, Waverly Earp &amp; Chrissy Nedley, Waverly Earp &amp; Wynonna Earp, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, Wynonna Earp &amp; Mercedes Gardner, Wynonna Earp &amp; Nicole Haught</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>180</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>253</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Beginning Of The End</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Heyo! So this is my first story, and I wanted to come out with a banger. </p><p>• I got to give major props to all the artists in this fandom, y'all are some talented mofos. </p><p>• I’m gonna try to make this as accurate as possible, but I can’t promise every single detail is gonna fit. </p><p>Thanks for all the support, and I hope everyone enjoys this story.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>January 5, 1934 </p><p>It started out as any other birthday. </p><p>After a nice dinner with her dad, Joseph, and her mom, Elizabeth, it was time for Nicole to head to the local theater; she was meeting some friends to catch a movie. The group of teens saw "Wild Boys of the Road" and overall, they enjoyed the film, and just enjoyed hanging out together.<br/>
As the group walked out onto the town streets, they saw fire trucks racing by.<br/>
At first, Nicole didn't think anything of it, but then one of her dad's best friends, Randy Nedley, ran up to her. "Nicole! It's your parents!" She didn't need to ask anymore questions, she knew.<br/>
It wasn't until 20 minutes later when she finally got to her house, or more accurately, what was left of her house.<br/>
Everything was gone, her belongings, the memories she had made there over the past 14 years, and her parents, her parents were gone and she didn't even get to say goodbye. Her life had been burnt to the ground. </p><p>That night Randy offered to take Nicole in, and she would end up staying with him for the next 4 years.</p><p> Randy's daughter, Chrissy, became a sister to Nicole, and she was immediately welcomed into the family. After staying with them for about 2 months, Nicole met Chrissy's best friend, Waverly Earp. Nicole and Waverly hit it off right from the get-go. They both felt something between them but couldn't quite figure it out. Then on an early July night, Nicole figured it out; She's in love with Waverly Earp, and Waverly Earp loves her back.</p><p>There it is </p><p>"Screw it" Nicole said as she jumped out of her window and ran to her bicycle. Waverly lived pretty close so she was at the Earp residence in 2 minutes flat. Nicole needed to be careful, she didn't want to wake Waverly's parents or her older sister Wynonna, who she was starting to become close friends with. She flew to Waverly's bedroom window and started scaling the side of the house. Before she got to the window, she looked up at the sky with a smile and whispered "Thanks for those rock climbing lessons Dad."</p><p>Nicole then tapped on the window a few times at which point Waverly noticed and walked towards the noise. "Nicole Haught what are you doing!" Waverly exclaimed as she realized her favorite redhead was hanging onto her windowsill . "Ok first off, please be quiet, and second of can you help me in, my hands are starting to slip." Nicole said with struggle evident in her voice.  Waverly pulled Nicole into her bedroom with a thud from the latter. "Now that I've gotten you in here can you please tell me what the hell you are doing at my house in the middle of the night?" Waverly asked, getting slightly upset at Nicole for her questionable decision-making. Nicole took a deep breath before responding, but finally she said it, "I love you."</p><p> Holy shit, There it is again</p><p>Waverly processed what Nicole had just said and knew there was only one thing she wanted, nay, needed, to say </p><p>"I love you too."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Tom Brady Got Nothing On This Patriot (even tho he's not a Patriot anymore)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>On her 18th birthday, Nicole decides it's time to enlist in the Army</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>January 5, 1938</p><p>Nicole wakes up to the sound of birds chirping outside her window and the sun lighting up her room. She looks at the clocks stationed next to her bed, it's 7 o'clock on this fine Minnesota Wednesday. "A perfect day to start the rest of your life" Nicole says to herself, with a smile creeping onto her face. The redhead turns to Waverly, who is laying right beside her, and places a soft kiss on her forehead in an attempt to wake her up. The pair have been dating for 3 and a half years, and it has been everything they've ever wanted. Waverly starts to wake up, as Nicole hops out of bed and walks to the bathroom. Today’s the day when Nicole sets out on her mission to do good in the world. </p><p>After Nicole steps out of the bathroom, she is immediately greeted by Waverly, who rests her hands on the taller woman's waist. "Happy Birthday babe" the Earp says, still not 100% awake. "Thank you darling" Nicole replies before placing a kiss on Waverly's lips. The two get dressed and head downstairs to see Randy and Chrissy eating breakfast. Chrissy was the first one to acknowledge the presence of the couple, who were looking for breakfast. "Happy Birthday dude" Chrissy spoke up as Nicole began to pour herself some cereal.</p><p>Nicole thought birthdays would never be the same after what happened when she turned 14, but the people she's surrounded herself with have made every year special. Randy, Chrissy, Wynonna, (who has become her best friend over the past 3 years) and Waverly.</p><p>Oh my God </p><p>Waverly</p><p>She's enlisting in the military today and that means leaving Waverly behind</p><p>Oh no</p><p>Nicole hadn't fully realized it until right now as she was about to take her first bite of breakfast.</p><p>Waverly can tell something is off with her girlfriend, but she doesn't know what. "Hey babe, you ok?" The younger woman speaks up. Nicole finally snaps back to reality and replies with a quick "Ya no I'm good, just thinking." Then Nedley walks into the kitchen as throws a quick "Good Morning" at the two ladies and a "Happy Birthday" to Nicole. </p><p>A little known fact about Randy Nedley; he fought in World War I alongside Doc Holliday, one of the greatest soldiers to ever fight in the US Army. Randy and Doc were close during the war, but after it was all over they said their goodbyes and headed separate ways. Randy went back home to Minnesota and Doc, well he stayed in the Army and is on track to become a General. But honeslty, it wasn't so little known to Nicole, she found out after living with the Nedleys for a little over 6 months. Randy was beyond excited when Nicole told him she wanted to enlist. He told her "You are going to make a fine soldier," and "Your parents would be so proud."</p><p>And she knew they were</p><p>2:00 P.M. Later That Same Day</p><p>Ladies and gentlemen (and my non-binary friends), Nicole Haught is officially a member of the United States Army<br/>
Basic training starts March 5th and last 10 weeks, so she has 2 months to spend with her family before she leaves. </p><p>The first thing Nicole said after enlisting-</p><p>"Hell fucking Yeah"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Also that last line is exactly how I felt after writing this chapter.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Here's To The Dreamers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Some keys moments of Nicole's journey</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After Nicole's enlistment, the gang went to grab dinner. Nicole, Wynonna, Chrissy, and Randy, were all engulfed in a conversation when Waverly stood up and tapped her glass. Everyone quieted down except for Wynonna who yelled "speeeeeeeccccccchhhhhhh". The group chuckled and eventually let Waverly have the floor. </p><p>"Well here we are ladies and gentleman, Nicole Haught is officially a private in the Army. I think I speak for everyone at this table when I say this woman has made us better people. She constantly wants to make an impact in this world. She's gone through so much and yet she is one of the kindest, most loving people I have ever met." Waverly makes eye contact with Nicole, who is holding back tears, "Darling, I love you more than I can put into words, and I can't wait to watch this next chapter of your life unfold." Wynonna, Chrissy, and Randy all cheered and clapped while Nicole and Waverly shared a short but meaningful kiss. Then Wynonna asked her sister if she could say a few words. Waverly knew how much Wynonna and Nicole meant to each other, so how was she going to say no?</p><p>Wynonna stood up and cleared her throat to get everyone's attention "Uh so I'm going to keep this short because I really want to order desert, but I just wanted to say I'm honored I get to call Haughtshot my best friend, and I'm so proud I get to be apart of your journey. And thank you for making my sister so dam happy, you two have something special. Cheers dude, you're gonna be one hell of a soldier." </p><p>A little while later after desert had been ordered, Nicole and Wynonna were talking about their biggest dreams, Wynonna saying "I don't really know, I'll just see wherever fate takes me." The entire table joined in on the discussion, Waverly saying she wants to be a teacher, Chrissy saying she wants to be a doctor, and Randy, well got a little emotional saying "I'm living my biggest dream now; being a family man."</p><p>September 8, 1941</p><p>Nicole is now a Corporal in the Army, and she's home for the next 3-4 months. Today she is going to propose to Waverly. They have been together for over 7 years, but it's felt like they've been together forever. Today Nicole is going to make that feeling become a reality. Waverly came home after an errand-run with Chrissy, and realized Nicole wasn't at her usual evening spot, the kitchen table. She asked Chrissy if she knew where Nicole was, and Chrissy had no clue.


After Nicole began to make some money in the Army, and Waverly making some money from babysitting for the rich peeps in town, the two bought a house of their own. The house was relatively small, but they made their home. Anyway, back to the matter at hand.


Waverly began looking for Nicole upstairs while Chrissy unpacked their bags. The Earp opened the door to her shared bedroom with Nicole and there she was, down on one knee, with a ring in her hand. The redhead spoke up saying "Waves, will you be my wife?" The funny thing is, Nicole had a whole speech prepared and everything, but all of that went out the window the minute she locked eyes with her love. 

It's so much like the night when they exchanged their first "I love you's", all those years ago. 

Waverly said yes, like she always has, and always will.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Welp shit! There it is! That chapter was a rollercoaster to write, but I'm really proud of it. </p><p>I'll leave y'all with this: The War Is Coming</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Nothing Will Ever Be The Same</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nicole and Waverly are relaxing at home when it happens: The bombing of Pearl Harbor</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Heyo! I just wanted to hop on here and say I will *hopefully* be updating on a "once a week" basis. Thanks again for all of your support and patience as I work to create the best story I can! Lots of love &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>December 7, 1941</p><p>Nicole and Waverly were enjoying a nice Sunday afternoon at home. The two had started planning their wedding, they've been engaged for 4 months but didn't want to rush anything. They didn't want to throw a wedding together, they wanted everything to be perfect. Waverly was really persistent about a summer wedding, and Nicole couldn't really come up with an idea why that would be a bad option. Nicole said, and I quote "As long as I don't have to wear a dress, I'm cool with whatever."</p><p>So here they are, talking about floral arrangements and eating lunch, when the phone rings. Nicole was sitting on the couch, which was very close to the phone, so she hopped up from her spot and picked up the phone. </p><p>"Hello?" Nicole said</p><p>"Hey Haughtcakes it's Wynonna, di-"</p><p>"Dude you got to stop with these dumbass nicknames"</p><p>"My nicknames are genius thank you very much, but seriously did you hear about Pearl Harbor?"</p><p>"The place in Hawaii? What about it?"</p><p>"It got bombed, by the Japanese, about an hour ago."</p><p>"Holy Shit"</p><p>"Ya I know, just turn on your radio and I'll call you back later"</p><p>Nicole was beyond shocked but managed to get out an "ok" before ending the call. Waverly realized Nicole's change of expression and grew very concerned. </p><p>"What's wrong babe" Waverly finally asked</p><p>Nicole didn't answer, just turned on the radio</p><p>And there it was: The broadcaster filling the nation in on the Bombing of Pearl Harbor</p><p>The couple just stood by the radio and listened in horror. But Nicole knew something Waverly didn't. She knew the extent of the fighting in Europe, between the Allies and the Axis Powers, she knew this attack could only mean 1 thing</p><p>War</p><p>A War that she would be on the frontlines of</p><p>She'd have to leave Waverly behind and fight for God knows how long in a land she has never been to</p><p>Her worst nightmare is about to come true. Well her worst nightmare is forever running sprints but this probably beats it. </p><p>Anyway, the broadcast ended, promising to keep the country updated as news was released. Nicole just held Waverly to try to keep her calm, because that's all she could do. </p><p>Then the phone rang again. Waverly offered to answer it, but Nicole insisted she would.</p><p>'Hello?" Nicole said, the same exact way she started her call with Wynonna</p><p>"Hello Corporal Haught, my name is Colonel Xaiver Dolls, I need to speak with you about deployment to Europe."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Promise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's 2 days after the attack on Pearl Harbor, Waverly and Nicole are discussing their next steps, both individually and as a couple.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys I'm sorry this a little late, I was kind of struggling to figure out where this chapter was going to go. I hope you enjoy it, and I'll hopefully post the next chapter on Sunday. &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>December 9, 1941</p><p>A couple of days ago Nicole talked with Colonel Dolls at a diner, and he told her "You're an excellent soldier, and we don't want to throw everything we got at this war in the beginning, so I'm offering you this: Stay home in Minnesota for a year and if we're still fighting by then, you will get deployed to Europe."</p><p>How the fuck was she going to say no to that</p><p>She took the Colonel's offer, without hesitation, and they parted ways. She got home 10 minutes later and told Waverly about the next steps. Waverly was understandably thrilled that Nicole wasn't going to be sent to Europe right of the bat. </p><p>"Hey Nicole" Waverly spoke up after silence had fallen over the room</p><p>"Yes?" Nicole replied</p><p>'What are we going to do about the wedding?"</p><p>Nicole hadn't given any thought to the wedding. She didn't want to bank on the fact that the war would be over in a year, because she knew this conflict would go on for a long time. The question was; do they get married before or after her deployment? But then an idea popped into Nicole's head:</p><p>"Y'know, I will probably get deployed at one point or another, but I want us to get married when all is right with the world. Like when there's no war hanging over our heads. So, if it's alright, I want to wait until I get back home, whenever that will be."</p><p>Waverly pondered on her answer, and responded with "Ok, but what if you don't come home." She paused and took a breath "What if something happens to you. Nicole when you enlisted I knew the risks but we're about to enter something huge and I- I can't lose you."</p><p>Nicole moved over and held Waverly, recognizing she was starting to spiral. They just sat on the couch for a couple minutes, just holding onto each other, and for a little while the rest of the world faded away.</p><p>No war, no separation, nothing</p><p>Just the two of them</p><p>After Waverly had calmed down, Nicole looked her in the eyes and said</p><p>"No matter what happens, I need you to know that I have never loved anyone the way that I love you, and I will never love anyone the way that I love you. And I will fight everyday to make sure I get to come running home to you."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Dam that got real emotional real quick jesus fuck</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. An Unexpected Question</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Wynonna asks Waverly something very important</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ok so I know I haven't updated in awhile, I've been pretty swapped with homework. I'll try to get the next chapter up next week. Love y'all &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>December 19, 1941</p><p>Wynonna had called Waverly last night asking to grab a coffee, and although it wasn't something Wynonna normally does, Waverly was excited to see her sister. They both agreed it had been a crazy couple of weeks, and it would be good to chat a little bit.</p><p>Waverly had arrived 5 minutes early, and Wynonna was already there, which again isn't something she normally does. The chatted for a little bit, before Waverly had to ask:</p><p>"So is there any specific reason you wanted to meet?"</p><p>"Uh ya.. there is actually" Wynonna replied</p><p>"Ok, go ahead sis"</p><p>"Alright I wanted to tell you this before anyone else, but I want to enlist in the Army."</p><p>"Oh shit"</p><p>"Ya, I know it's a lot, but it's truly something I want to do. I've seen how strong Nicole is, and I want to be like. I want to fight for something bigger than myself."</p><p>Waverly took a second after Wynonna finished talking, and then said "The two most important people in my life, serving in the Army, who would have thought?"</p><p>They both chuckled, and continued talking about Wynonna's decision. Waverly gave her older sister her full support, just like she did with Nicole. She knows that Wynonna being in the military isn't going to be easy for their family, but no matter what happens, they will always look out for each other.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This was really short, but I wanted to set this as the foundation for Wynonna's development going forward in the story, if that makes any sense lol</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. A Soldier's Inner Battle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After a nice game night, Nicole does a little self-reflection</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have returned! The school year has ended and I walked away with A's and B's on my report card so yay! I'm really excited to get back to this story, but I wanted to get back into the swing of things be writing a small chapter. Next chapter we are gonna get deep into some war stuff. Hope y'all enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>March 14, 1942</p><p>A lot has changed in the last couple of months</p><p>Wynonna became a private in the Army, and not long after both her and Nicole were called to be deployed in June. Colonel Dolls meet with the pair and explained how they needed more power on the Eastern warfront. The two discussed this new demand with their family, and decided they would answer the call to battle. So now, with about 3 and a half months until their deployment, Wynonna and Nicole are spending every possible moment with the people they love. </p><p>This evening Nicole, Waverly, Chrissy, and Wynonna huddled around a game of Monopoly. Nicole won the first game, Chrissy won the second, and Waverly won the last 2. Wynonna was very salty she didn't win as imagined. After they finished their games, they shared their dreams vacations.</p><p>Nicole said a beach </p><p>Waverly answered the same</p><p>Chrissy said anywhere with lots of animals</p><p>Wynonna said anywhere with lots of booze</p><p>Nicole and Wynonna also discussed if it was possible to ride a lion, and honestly that probably isn't the weirdest conversation they've had. </p><p>Everyone slept over at Waverly and Nicole's house; Wynonna and Chrissy were on the floor in sleeping bags, while the hosts decided to sleep on the couch, curled up right next to each other. </p><p>Nicole stared up at the ceiling as the rest of the women there were already fast asleep, and thought about the road ahead of her. She always made sure to be strong for Waverly but deep down she was scared. Fighting in Europe, the treacherous journeys, being away from home. She started getting in to a really bad headspace, thinking about losing her life in a foreign land and not being able to say goodbye to the people she loves. </p><p>It was rough, and she just wanted to stay home and live out the days with her family, but she became a soldier to protect her family. </p><p>She became a soldier to do right by her family, the one she has now, and the one she lost.</p><p>She became a soldier to make her parents proud</p><p>She has all of these motives, now is not the time to back down.</p><p>As Nicole stared up at that dam ceiling, she promised herself this</p><p>"I will make it home, I will marry Waverly, I will not lose my life thousands of miles away from her."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm not gonna cap, that last line made me cry a little</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Walk Me Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's deployment day. Nicole and Wynonna have to say goodbye to their family before boarding a plane that will take them and dozens of other soldiers to Europe</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm going to say this now but I struggled to figure out how Nicole and Wynonna were going to get to Europe, and I know flying on a plane isn't realistic for the time but I think this plan will work. Cheers mates</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>June 12, 1942</p><p>Today's the day</p><p>The day Nicole and Wynonna get deployed to Europe. Nicole didn't sleep much last night, she wanted to hold Waverly for as long as possible. Wynonna slept pretty well, nothing to report on her part. They woke up at around 7 am, with their flight leaving around 10. Waverly made breakfast for the pair, and invited Chrissy and Randy over as well. The meal went well, and after it was over Nicole and Wynonna went upstairs to get ready to leave. Waverly offered to stay and talk with the two guests, but Randy said he and Chrissy will be fine. </p><p>Waverly walked upstairs, first going to talk to her sister. She walked in as Wynonna began throwing her belongings into her bag, the older Earp had all of her things scattered in the house's guest room.</p><p>"So, here we are" Waverly spoke up</p><p>"Here we are babygirl" Wynonna responded, quickly glancing at her sister before returning to her work</p><p>"How are you holding up sis?"</p><p>"I'm doing ok, I knew what I was getting myself when I enlisted, so I'm not too anxious right now."</p><p>'But that could change."</p><p>"Yes it could, and it probably will."</p><p>A silence fell over the room until Wynonna stop what she was doing to talk to her sister.</p><p>"Look, I'll be ok, just keep Chrissy and Randy out of trouble, and I'll be home before you know it."</p><p>They shared a meaningful hug and then Wynonna said "Go check on Haught, like I said; I'll be ok."</p><p>And so Waverly did, she walked over to her and Nicole's bedroom to see Nicole sitting on the floor, having finished packing her things.</p><p>"Hey" Waverly said softly</p><p>"Hey babe" Nicole responded immediately motioning for her love to sit next to her</p><p>Waverly sat next to Nicole, and they just stayed there for a little while. </p><p>"I love you" Nicole broke the silence "And I don't think we need to have another meaningful conversation before I go, I just want to say I love you, and I can't wait to marry you when this war is over."</p><p>Waverly got a little choked up, but managed to let out an "I love you"</p><p>After the Earp had composed herself, she got up and went over to her bedside table. Nicole was confused at first, as Waverly took a gold chain out of the table drawer. Waverly then took the engagement ring off of her own finger, slid it on the chain and handed it to Nicole. </p><p>"So you have something to remember me by."</p><p>Nicole took the engagement ring that she was wearing and handed it to Waverly. </p><p>"I guess this is goodbye." Nicole said.</p><p>"For now, but I'll be here when you and Wynonna get home." </p><p>So our two soldiers said their goodbyes to their family and made it to the airport on time, surprisingly. It was a hard day for everyone, trying to stay positive for each other. No one knows what the future holds, but whatever happens, the love they all share is something that will never change.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Squad Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's been a week since deployment, and just as Nicole and Wynonna are settling into camp, General Doc Holliday and Colonel Xaiver Dolls arrive to assign the platoons.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey y'all! So I just wanted to say I'm going to be adding the location of the chapter right next to the date, because one chapter might be about Nicole and Wynonna and what they're doing, and the next would be Waverly at home. Hope everyone enjoys this chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>June 19, 1942, Western War Front</p><p>Nicole and Wynonna were woken up bright and early at 8 am. They were sleeping on standard issue cots and boy were they uncomfortable. Nicole pulled herself out of bed first, and tossed Wynonna's uniform to her followed by a groan from the latter. The pair eventually pulled themselves together and walked outside of their tent. The sun was bright and the air was crisp, as they heard chatter among the other soldiers. </p><p>Nicole and Wynonna grabbed some chow and struck up a conversation with the cook, a young man from Texas named Anthony. Anthony sent the two girls on their way and they settled down to eat their breakfast. The food here was better than boot camp, which kind of surprised Nicole but dam was she not complaining. </p><p>After breakfast was down, Nicole offered to throw away the trash and just and she had tossed it in the bin, they heard a truck pull up followed by a call to attention. Two men hopped out of the truck, Nicole immediately recognizing one as Colonel Dolls, but she couldn't figure out the other guy.</p><p>"Wynonna" Nicole said trying to get her best friend's attention </p><p>"What haughtshit" Wynonna responded with a smirk</p><p>"Bro what the fu- you know what nevermind but do you know who that older guy is?"</p><p>"Nah, but he looks high-ranking"</p><p>"Shit"</p><p>Before they could continue their discussion Colonel Dolls spoke up</p><p>"Alright ladies and gentlemen, today we will be handing out platoon assignments, so come over and tell us your name and we'll get you all squared away."</p><p>And Nicole walked closer to the two men she released: That's General Doc Holliday. Holy Shit.</p><p>Nicole tried not to freak out too much as she had to focus on her incoming assignment but this guy was a legend. Her thoughts were broken up by Dolls </p><p>"Sergeant Haught, glad to see you again."</p><p>"Likewise sir"</p><p>"Well here is a list of the soldiers in your platoon. I believe you'll do well in leading these men and women."</p><p>"Thank you sir"</p><p>Nicole walked away reading the list, Mercedes Gardner, Jeremy Chetri, Robin Jett, Wynonna Earp. OH SHIT WYNONNA. Nicole almost screamed as she saw her best friend's name on the list. Soon after Wynonna got her assignment and ran up Nicole for a good ol' bro hug. </p><p>"Well goddam Haughtrod we're going to be working together." Wynonna said with excitement in her voice</p><p>"I guess we are, and it's Sergeant Haught now." Nicole said raising her hand up for a high five</p><p>"Whatever you say." Wynonna replied and hitting Nicole's high five</p><p>They walked back to their tent, looking forward to meeting the rest of their platoon later in the day, and Wynonna looked up into the clear blue sky.</p><p>"I wish Waves was here to see this."</p><p>"Me too Private" Nicole said wrapping an arm around Wynonna's neck "I know she'd be as excited as us. But don't worry, I'll tell her all about this in my next letter."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Also the cook Anthony is named after one of my best friends growing up. He was a huge history nerd like me and wrote his own WW2 stories. I've moved schools and haven't talked to him in a year or so, but I still wanted to but a piece of him in this story y'know? I'm sure he'd love what I'm doing here. Cheers boys, next update will be up in a week &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Meet The Gang</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>All of the soldiers in Nicole's platoon introduce themselves and share their stories</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is going to be a little bit short, I'm in a weird headspace as I write this but it's all good. Hope y'all enjoy meeting the new characters &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Later That Day</p><p>Nicole, with Wynonna's help, had gathered all of the soldiers in platoon together so they could get to know each other. </p><p>"Hello everyone, I'm Sergeant Nicole Haught, and I'm from Minnesota."</p><p>The redhead then motioned towards Wynonna, who rolled her eyes before speaking up</p><p>"What's up, I'm Wynonna Earp, I am also from Minnesota, and Sergeant Haught happens to be enaged to my sis-"</p><p>"Alright thank you Private that will be all." Nicole said interrupting Wynonna.</p><p>After that, more of the group started introducing themselves </p><p>Mercedes Gardner; born and raised in California and is apart of a very rich family. She wants to become an actress one day, but her motives for enlisting or unclear.</p><p>Jeremy Chetri; from Virginia and joined the Army for food and shelter, and to escape the streets he's been living on for his entire life.</p><p>Robin Jett; A New York City kid that wants to make a change in the world. He's super smart, and worked as a doctor's assistant before enlisting.</p><p>All of the soldiers shared their stories and enjoyed meeting each other.</p><p>Nicole had faith in this group, and she knew they had faith in themselves.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Thank You For Being A Friend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Waverly and Chrissy have a girls' day out</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey y'all! I'm going to try to update this story every Monday and Wednesday from now on. I don't know how well I will stick to that schedule but I'll try my hardest. Thanks!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>June 24, 1942 Minnesota USA</p><p>Waverly and Chrissy had just finished shopping and were eating dinner. It's been rough for Waves ever since Nicole and Wynonna went off to Europe, but Chrissy has been there for her every step of the way.</p><p>"Sooooo did you have fun today?" Chrissy asked as they settled in with their meal.</p><p>"Ya, I did. Thank you for bringing me out today." Waverly replied</p><p>"Anytime. Have you heard anything from Wynonna or Nicole lately?"</p><p>"They sent me letters about their platoon assignments, but other than that no."</p><p>"Well, Wynona sent me a letter saying she's heard that the Army is hiring code-crackers to intercept Nazi messages. You're the smartest person I know, I think you would be great for a job like that."</p><p>Waverly thought about what Chrissy had just said, and responded with "I'll look into it."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Also I know this is a tiny update but Wednesday's chapter will be longer I promise</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Letters Part I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nicole and Waverly exchange messages</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"June 25, 1942</p>
<p>Dear Nicole,</p>
<p>I hope you and Wynonna are doing well. I really miss you two. How's the platoon doing? Is there anything new to report? </p>
<p>So the main reason I'm writing this is because Chrissy told me the military was looking for people to decode Nazi messages, and I really want to go for it. I think I'd be good at it, and I'd be doing more to help you and all of the Allies. I know it's not the safest thing for me to do but I feel helpless just sitting at home doing nothing. </p>
<p>With Love,<br/>
Waverly"</p>
<p>Nicole read the letter and was shocked when Waverly talked about wanted to work on coding. As soon as she could she wrote back.</p>
<p>"July 1, 1942</p>
<p>Wynonna is driving the platoon crazy, except for Mercedes, she is enjoying Wynonna's antics. We are still at camp, we haven't seen any battles but I suspect we'll get into some action soon. </p>
<p>And about this code-cracking business, I'm a little anxious for you. One of my biggest motivations for fighting in this war was to protect you, but I believe if you really want to do this, you should go for it. Just stay safe ok? </p>
<p>Sincerely,<br/>
Nicole"</p>
<p>Waverly smiled as she read the letter, and was excited to start her own journey with the war. Even though she would never she conflict, and has it easier than her sister and fiancée, the youngest Earp is ready to make a difference</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter! Next one will be up on Monday!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Raise A Glass To Freedom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After a battle with Nazi troops, Nicole and Wynonna share some thoughts</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>July 6, 1942, Western War Front</p><p>The platoon had just gotten out of a run in with a small Nazi force, and only lost a couple of lives. It was the first time they had seen combat, and some of the gang seemed to be rattled by the experience. </p><p>Nicole was eating dinner at a spot outside of the camp, overlooking the beautiful European mountains. Wynonna eventually sat herself right next to the Sergeant, and enjoyed the view</p><p>"How are you feeling?" Wynonna spoke up, getting bored with the silence between them</p><p>"Good" Nicole answered, fiddling with the buttons on her uniform</p><p>"No you're not" </p><p>"How did you know?"</p><p>"Nicole I've known you for years, I can tell when you have something on your mind. You're very easy to read."</p><p>"Shit man"</p><p>"Ya.... so what's up?"</p><p>"I assume Waves told you about her interest in code-cracking?"</p><p>"Yep"</p><p>"Well I'm excited for her to do it and I know she'll be good, but I'm just super nervous for her."</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"We just got off a battle with Nazis, and I'm just hoping and praying that she never has to see the things we do, or go through the things that we do. And with this, she might get thrown into some horrible shit. I don't want that for her." Nicole finished and was fighting back tears, and Wynonna nudged her and said</p><p>'Waves will be ok, only positives are in store for her, I can feel it. Plus she is going to kick ass, she's a freaking genius."</p><p>"That she is" Nicole said, staring off into the distance.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Red Side Of The Moon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nicole, Wynonna, Mercedes, Robin, and Jeremy are all on night-watch and get to know each other better</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>July 20, 1942, Western War Front</p><p>It's 2 am, Wynonna is complaining a lot, but the rest of the group is keeping their emotions together. It's a quiet night, but the silence is broken as the gang discusses their home life.</p><p>"So, what do you have waiting for you after the war?" Nicole asked.</p><p>"My parents" Mercedes was the first to speak up "They're rich as hell, and have given me everything I've ever wanted."</p><p>"So why'd you enlist?" Wynonna questioned.</p><p>"Well, I enlisted because I wanted some adventure, plus it could help me with acting jobs in the future."</p><p>"At least your parents have money" Jeremy said with a slight chuckle "My parents are dead, and I've have been homeless for my entire life."</p><p>His face went serious once again "I've been working small jobs since the day I could take directions."</p><p>Everyone offered their sympathies, but Jeremy insisted he's ok. The group got quiet, until Robin started talking.</p><p>"I moved to New York City when I was 15. My family is originally from Kansas, but I decided to leave and make a life for myself. I sold newspapers for a little bit to pay for food. One day an interview popped up to work in a doctor's office, I went for it, and I got it."</p><p>"What about you Haught?" Wynonna said sarcastically.</p><p>Nicole rolled her eyes, but still told her story "Well, I lost my parents at 14, a little after that I met Wynonna and her sister, Waverly. Wynonna and I have been best friends since then, and Waverly and I are engaged." She pulled out the necklace given to her by the youngest Earp and showed it to her soldiers. "We plan to get married after this war is over. Other than that I enlisted at 18 and now I sit in front of you a 22 year old Sergeant."</p><p>"So you really think you're going to make it home?" Jeremy replied</p><p>"Private, I'm certain I will, and so will all of you."</p><p>Wynonna saved her tale for another day, and as the troop was relieved of their duties, Nicole hummed a song;</p><p>"Loving you from the red side of the moon<br/>Loving her was heavier than a leaded red balloon<br/>Someday is a story and it's the one I'm sticking to<br/>Loving from the red side of the moon"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. O Canada</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Waverly begins work in Toronto, Canada.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>August 1, 1942, Toronto, Canada</p><p>Waverly just arrived to camp from Minnesota and was greeted by the commanding officer, Jacob Monroe</p><p>"Hello Ms. Earp, we're glad to have you here."</p><p>"I'm glad to be here." Waverly replied</p><p>"Good, let me show you around."</p><p>He showed Waverly the offices, how they decoded messages, the whole thing.</p><p>Afterwards, the two got lunch in the cafeteria.</p><p>"So Waverly, what made you want to get into coding?"</p><p>"Well, my fiancée and sister are fighting in Europe and I wanted to do someone to help them out."</p><p>"Ah, I see. My two sons are fighting in Northern Africa with the other Allied forces, so I can understand where you're coming from."</p><p>A silence fell between the two of them, until Jacob asked "So, what are their names?"</p><p>"Wynonna is my sister, and Nicole is my fiancée." Waverly smiled as the names came out of her mouth. "How about your sons?"</p><p>"James Jr. is the oldest, but everyone just calls him Junior; and Arthur is the youngest."</p><p>"Do you have any other kids?"</p><p>"Nope, just my boys."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Heyo! So with this chapter I wanted Waverly to meet someone that would be important to her journey during the war, like Nicole and Wynonna have their platoon. I have some plans for Jacob down the line, and he is going to look out for Waves. I have some stuff planned for her so she's gonna need support ;)</p><p>Cheers!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Code-Cracking And Heart-Breaking</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Waverly is handed an assignment</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>October 19, 1942, Toronto, Canada</p><p>Waverly's day started like so many before. Her morning went well and she walked into work with a smile on her face.</p><p>"Good morning Waverly." Jacob said from his desk</p><p>"Good morning sir, what's on the agenda today?" Waves replied</p><p>"Well, we have a Nazi message that needs to be decoded, it seems to be a cipher."</p><p>Waverly was handed a copy of the message, lines and dots filling the page. It took roughly 2 minutes to figure out how to solve it.</p><p>"It's a pigpen cipher! It was used during the American Civil War by Union soldiers in Confederate prisons. It will take me a minute to decode but I'll get on it right now."</p><p>Jacob was impressed, though not surprised. Waverly walked to her desk and got to work.</p><p>The message was long and took awhile to figure out, and she had to translate it to English as well. But once she did crack it, the results were devastating </p><p>"We have located an Allied camp. It seems to be mostly U.S. soldiers but there could be other troops as well. It is lead by General Doc Holliday. Arial troops have been deployed and will arrive over the camp in a day."</p><p>That's Nicole and Wynonna's camp</p><p>Fuck</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Bombs Away</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The soldiers' camp is attacked by Nazis</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>October 20, 1942 Western War Front</p><p>Nicole, Wynonna, and the rest of the platoon were helping clean up around camp when they heard the roaring of planes engines over head. At first they thought it was Allied planes but then a soldier yelled</p><p>"It's the Germans!"</p><p>And that's when the first bomb fell on the camp.</p><p>General Holliday commanded "Everyone get to the jeeps! I have to go send a distress message to the British!"</p><p>Nicole offered to go with Doc, and he let her tag along.</p><p>"Haught!" Wynonna yelled in between explosions </p><p>The two friends made their way to each other and they hugged, not knowing what happens next</p><p>"Good luck Private." Nicole said</p><p>"Same to you." Wynonna replied as they parted ways</p><p>Doc and Nicole made their way to the communications center and got the message off to their allies. </p><p>They heard a bomb right above them and at the last second, Doc pushed Nicole out of the tent as a bomb hit the building</p><p>And it was the last one.</p><p> </p><p>Nicole went to survey the damage but there wasn't much left. Everything was blown to bits.</p><p>All she found was Doc's dog tags. He was gone.</p><p> </p><p>Nicole had lost 5 soldiers in her platoon, but she considered that lucky. Some platoons were completely gone after the attack. The remaining soldiers traveled in jeeps until English forces picked them up by boat.</p><p>Colonel Dolls was still alive, and with Doc gone he was now in charge, and made arrangements for the troops to take refugee in London.</p><p>Nicole came across Wynonna, Mercedes, Jeremy, and Robin as they were talking about God knows what.</p><p>"I'm you all are ok." Nicole said as the chatter disappeared</p><p>"Same to you ma'am." Robin answered, the rest of the group agreeing</p><p>The conversation started up again as Wynonna pulled Nicole in to a hug.</p><p>"I'm glad you're okay Haught." Wynonna said, as a smile made its way onto Nicole's face.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Letters Part II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nicole and Waverly catch up after the crew settles in to London</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"October 24, 1942</p><p>Dear Waves, </p><p>So fun story: The camp got bombed. We lost a significant amount of soldiers, including General Doc Holliday. Wynonna and I are ok, a little shaken up, but ok. We landed in London a day ago and I don't know what our next move is but we'll see soon. </p><p>I hope all is ok with you, I love you and miss you so much. </p><p>Yours, <br/>Nicole"</p><p>"October 27, 1942</p><p>Dear Nicole,</p><p>I'm sorry you had to go through all of that, I wish I could be there to help you and Wynonna. </p><p>I knew the attack was coming but I couldn't reach you in time. My offices found the message and I ended up decoding it. There was nothing we could do to stop it in time. But I did get word that the Canadians are going to send you some extra supplies. </p><p>Other than that I'm ok. Chrissy just came up to visit me, her and Randy are doing well. </p><p>Love you loads</p><p>Sincerely,<br/>Waverly"</p><p>Nicole finished reading the letter and let all of her soldiers know the reinforcements that were coming.</p><p>"There's something else to it." Wynonna said </p><p>"How do you always know?" Nicole replied</p><p>"You don't have the best poker face if I'm being honest.'"</p><p>Nicole sighed, "Waverly knew about the bombing before we did but couldn't do anything about it."</p><p>"Holy crap" Wynonna gathered her thoughts "Are you angry orrrrrrrr"</p><p>"No I'm not angry,  I don't what my emotion is right now, but definitely not angry. Dang feelings are complicated."</p><p>"Hey just look at it this way: You and me are still alive so Waverly has nothing to worry about."</p><p>"Alright, I guess you have a point." </p><p>Nicole didn't sleep much that night, her mind was going a million miles a minute.</p><p>"I wish I could hold Waverly again and talk about everything."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Back At It</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Wynonna and Nicole have been in London for a year and a half, and are about to get a completely new assignment</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>May 29, 1944, London, England</p><p>Nicole, Wynonna, Jeremy, Robin, Mercedes, and the rest of the platoon woke up to knocks on the door. They have been living in an old library since they got to London.</p><p>It's been rough, but it could be worse. Waverly has still been able to contact her fiancée and sister, and given them any updates they need. The letters haven't stopped, and all of the soldiers are grateful they get to keep in touch with the people they love.</p><p>More US forces arrive in England every so-often. Nicole has 14 people under her command once again. They're main duties in London are to help their British allies with whatever they need.</p><p>So, Nicole answered the door and it was Colonel Dolls</p><p>"Good morning men and women." He said as he walked into the room</p><p>"Good morning sir." The soldiers replied simultaneously </p><p>"What can we do for you Colonel?" Nicole asked</p><p>"I have a new mission for you and the other US forces in the city: The D-Day invasion."</p><p>He explained the plain to them, on  June 6 they would land on 5 beaches along a 50-mile stretch of the heavily fortified coast of France's Normandy region. It's going to be a huge operation.</p><p>"So, you ready to knock some Kraut-heads again?" Dolls asked the squad</p><p>"It has been way too long." Wynonna replied, the rest of the soldiers agreeing</p><p>"Let's do it." Nicole replied, shaking the Colonel's hand</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Teach Me How To Say Goodbye</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Wynonna and Nicole send one last letter to Waverly before the invasion</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Also I'm going to preface this chapter by saying this is not the end of story, just in case that needed to be cleared up lol. Next update will be on Monday, see y'all then</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"June 2, 1944</p><p>Dear Waverly, </p><p>So I don't know if you're heard but we're invading Northern France in 4 days. It's our first big operation in almost 2 years and I can tell the rest of the crew is anxious. Mercedes isn't as talkative as she usually is, and she hasn't slept much the past couple nights. Robin and Jeremy seem to be handling everything well. They've bonded a lot over the time we've been together. I've noticed their stolen glances back and forth but no one else has. It's the exact same thing you and Nicole did when you two first started dating.</p><p>Speaking of Nicole, for the first time since I've met her I don't know what she's thinking or feeling. She usually has a horrible poker face but now, she's stone cold. </p><p>I'm trying to keep morale up and sometimes it works, sometimes it doesn't. We have to go in to this battle with hope or else we won't get anywhere.</p><p>I'm going to wrap this letter up by saying this:</p><p>By the time you get this letter we're probably in Normandy, so I just want you to know I love you and I can't wait to see you again. Take care of yourself babygirl</p><p>Love,<br/>Wynonna"</p><p>"June 3, 1944</p><p>Dear Waves, </p><p>We're getting deployed to Normandy in 3 days for this operation Colonel Dolls called "D-Day". I'm not entirely sure what is ahead of us but I know it's going to be hard. </p><p>I couldn't tell you how the other soldiers are feeling, the squad doesn't talk much nowadays. As for me, I'm trying to keep my head together. </p><p>Sometimes I can feel myself start to spiral but then I re-read one of your letters and I feel like I'm back home with you. </p><p>If I'm being truthful I'm terrified for this invasion, but I know who I'm fighting for.</p><p>For Wynonna, for my platoon, for Chrissy and Randy, for my parents, and for you.</p><p>I love you more than anything, and I promise to come running home to you.</p><p>Yours, <br/>Nicole"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Fighting For Your Life, Fighting For Your Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>D-Day is here, and the platoon faces their toughest battle yet</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Also a little heads up: Wednesday's update will be pushed to Friday this week. I have a lot going on and I need a couple more days to get the ins and outs of the next chapter together</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>June 6, 1944</p><p>"Alright listen up soldiers!" Nicole yelled from the boat that was carrying her and her squad "Once we get to land we need to get past the 4 towers located at different spots on the beach. Once we knock those out, we crash the trench and take out the Nazi sons on bitches there. After that, we'll see where we are needing for the other platoons. Is everyone clear?"</p><p>"Yes ma'am!" The soldiers replied </p><p>They landed, and one by one the towers fell</p><p>One</p><p>Two</p><p>Three</p><p>Four</p><p>It was bad, really bad. Nicole's ears wouldn't stop ringing. But what she saw was even worse</p><p>The death and destruction. The loss of life on both sides. She knew this would stick with her forever.</p><p>They stormed the trench ahead of them, and cleared that after many hard fought battles with Nazi soldiers. </p><p>The group got word that they weren't needed anywhere else. The mission was complete, they had done their job and made it out alive.</p><p>"Alright is everyone here?" Nicole asked</p><p>A lot of soldiers died, but the platoon was mostly intact</p><p>"Wait, where's Mercedes?" Wynonna questioned</p><p>"Shit" Nicole responded as she ran back outside, Wynonna right behind her</p><p>They ran back down the beach and saw Mercedes, with a German knife sticking out of her side.</p><p>"Oh my god" Wynonna said as she saw the wound</p><p>"Is it bad?" Mercedes didn't get an answer, just instructions from Nicole</p><p>"There's a medical tent set up about 50 yards out from the trench. Wynonna, get back to the squad, make sure they're ok. I'll get Gardner to the med tent." </p><p>'You sure you don't want backup? There's got to be stray Krauts around." Wynonna asked worried for her best friend</p><p>"I'll be ok, I got my little friend here" Nicole pointed to the pistol on her hip, "Stay safe Earp, we have an angel to get back to."</p><p>"Same to you Sergeant Haught." Wynonna finished her sentence and helped get Mercedes onto Nicole's back</p><p> </p><p>"Alright Mercedes, this is going to hurt like a bitch, but whatever you do, don't take that knife out of your side. You've already lost too much blood, if you take it out you'll lose even more."</p><p>And so the climb to the med tent began.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. All In This Together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The gang recovers from the invasion</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>June 7, 1944</p><p>The team is still in Normandy. They're expecting to leave in the next few days, or at least get new instructions. </p><p>Sergeant Haught made the heroic trip to the medical station with an injured Mercedes on her back. The Gardner woman is going to need some time to recover but will survive.</p><p>Nicole returned to her squad to fill them in on the news</p><p>"Haught you're ok!" Wynonna said with a big sigh of relief </p><p>"Ya, and Mercedes is too. She's a little banged up but she'll be ok."</p><p>"Do we have any new orders Sergeant?" Robin asked</p><p>"Not yet private, but chow will be delivered shortly so hang tight until then." Nicole answered </p><p> </p><p>Food came around and everyone ate their meal in a half-destroyed Nazi trench.</p><p>"This is what I call fine dining folks." Jeremy stood up and held his canteen to the sky "A toast to this lovely group of badasses. We faced hell on Earth and we lived to tell the tale."</p><p>"A toast to the soldiers that aren't with us today." Wynonna said mirroring Jeremy</p><p>The soldiers all held up their containers, and Nicole spoke up</p><p>"A toast to the people we have back home. May we all get to see them again."</p><p>They all banged their canteens together, and the chatter started.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know this chapter is short, but I will have one coming at you one Monday. See you all then &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Bonus Blanket</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Waverly gets home after a long day of work</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>June 9, 1944, Toronto, Canada</p><p>Waverly got home around 6 pm and was greeted by her cat Bo. The Earp rescued Bo after the cat followed her home for a week in January. They've bonded a lot over the past 6 months, and Waverly has loved having some extra company at home.</p><p>Bo was fed and entertained herself with her toy rat while Waverly whipped up some dinner. How bout some baked zucchini? </p><p> </p><p>Her mind starting racing, and it flashed to one specific Christmas morning, a memory she's held close for so long. It was 1936, the second Christmas she spent with Nicole. They had been dating for a year and a half by that point. </p><p>December 25, 1936</p><p>Waverly woke up to an empty bed, the woman that was beside her already downstairs. A thick layer of snow covered the street outside, a common occurrence this time of year. Waverly made her way downstairs and saw everyone there; Randy, Chrissy, Wynonna, and Nicole. They all greeted her and one by one handed her presents. </p><p>Nicole's was last. It was a large box, but pretty light. Waves opened it and pulled out a thick pink blanket.</p><p>"I know how cold you get at night, so I got you something to help keep you warm."</p><p>They shared a quick kiss before Randy handed them some breakfast.</p><p>Waverly leaned over to Nicole, whispering "I'm saving your present for later. You'll unwrap it in the bedroom."</p><p> </p><p>Waverly's mind snapped back to present day as the timer for the oven went off. She shook her head as plated the food, and sat at the table. Bo laid down right under the woman's chair.</p><p> </p><p>Eventually bedtime rolled around, and Waverly curled up into her favorite blanket, the one she got from Nicole. It has helped her feel less alone on those nights where Nicole isn't next to her. As she drifted off to sleep, she thought of what it would be like to be held by her love again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. That Would Be Enough</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Waverly receives a letter from Chrissy</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is going to be really short because I started school today so I'm tired af. Next chapter will be up on Monday</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"June 12, 1944</p><p>Hey Waves, uh I'm kind of in a rush to get this to you but my dad isn't doing well. He's been sick for a couple days now and the doctor said there's not much he can do. I don't know if you can make it home soon but if you can that would be great. I could really use your hugs right now. Love you loads bud. </p><p>Signed,<br/>
Chrissy."</p><p>As Waverly read the letter, she felt tears well up in her eyes. </p><p>She packed as much as she could for herself and Bo and caught the closest train to Minnesota. She got a letter to Nicole and Wynonna and it said this:</p><p>"June 13, 1944</p><p>Hi guys. So I'm writing a couple hours before I catch a train back home. Chrissy wrote to me and said Randy is not doing well. He's sick, real sick. I wanted to send this to you both to make sure you knew what was going on with the family. I love you two so much, and keep Randy and Chrissy in your thoughts. I can tell this is going to get bad.</p><p>Love, Waverly."</p><p>Nicole and Wynonna read the letter, and only Nicole could string together words</p><p>"We gotta talk to Dolls. We gotta get home to be with them."</p><p>Wynonna took a moment to respond, and said</p><p>"Fuck yeah."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Homeward Bound</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nicole talks to Dolls about the possibility of going home</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is going to be a quick chapter, but Wednesday's going to be longer so get ready for that :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>June 14, 1944, London, England</p><p>"Colonel Dolls." Nicole said as she entered the tent</p><p>"Come in Sergeant." Dolls replied "What do you need?"</p><p>"I was wondering if Private Earp and I could leave for about two weeks. The man that raised me is sick and he doesn't have much longer. We want to get home to Minnesota so we can be with him and the rest of our family."</p><p>"Yeah sure."</p><p>"Really? It was that simple"</p><p>"Yes ma'am. I lost my parents when I was young. I get what that kind of loss feels like."</p><p>"Jesus. I'm sorry sir."</p><p>"Don't be. Just go to your family, we'll see you in two weeks."</p><p>"Thank you Colonel."</p><p>"No problem, just don't tell anyone outside of your platoon."</p><p>"Yes sir." Nicole walked out of the tent and made a B-Line for her shared tent with Wynonna</p><p>"Dude we did it. We got permission to go home." Nicole whispered</p><p>"Holy shit." Wynonna replied </p><p>"Bro I know. We get to see our family again." Nicole said still in shock</p><p>"And we can see Nedley." Wynonna felt her heart sink</p><p>"One last time" Nicole said, pulling Wynonna in to a hug</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Ain't Gonna Cry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Our pair of soldiers make it back home for the first time in 2 years</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>June 18, 1944, Minnesota USA</p><p>Chrissy and Waverly waited impatiently in the airport for Wynonna and Nicole. It had been so long since they've seen each other. 2 years felt like forever when they were apart. </p><p>Waverly's mind started to run, thinking of all the nights she spent alone in her bed, without Nicole next to her. At this point she's started to forget little things about Nicole. What she smells like, what her hugs feel like, what she tastes like. It's taken a toll on the youngest Earp, but she's excited to see her love again and remember all those things once again</p><p>And then there they were. The last two to get off the plane. Chrissy and Waverly met Wynonna and Nicole. </p><p>Wynonna and Chrissy were crying and laughing in each other's arms, while Nicole and Waverly shared their first kiss in 2 years. </p><p>"Chrissy Nedley you gorgeous piece of shit it's good to see you!" Wynonna yelled after they broke from the hug</p><p>"Same to you Wynonna." Chrissy said holding up her hand for a high-five, which Wynonna immediately answered</p><p>Waverly and Nicole broke from their kiss, and Waverly looked into those beautiful brown eyes </p><p>"Hey soldier." Waverly said with a smirk on her face</p><p>"Howdy ma'am." Nicole answered</p><p>"Howdy? Really dude" Wynonna interrupting the two lovebirds "The other soldiers must have rubbed off on you."</p><p>"Yes they did, Earp." </p><p>"Alright enough of that, group hug!"</p><p>The four women embraced each other and suddenly all the time apart faded away. They felt most at home when they were together.</p><p>The drive home was filled with tall-tales about past adventures. Wynonna was driving, Chrissy was in the passenger seat, Nicole and Waverly were in the back. 

</p><p>Once the conversations died down, Nicole leaned forward and whispered to Chrissy "How's Randy?"</p><p>"Not great." Chrissy replied "The doctors have said he'll last 2 more days at the most."</p><p>"Shit"</p><p>"I know, I'm just glad you two are home in time."</p><p>Nicole leaned back, and could feel herself start to cry.</p><p>But Waverly was there, The Earp held Nicole's hand in her own and placed a kiss on her cheek.</p><p>"I'm here for you baby." Waverly whispered in Nicole's ear as she pulled away from her lover's face </p><p>They held hands the rest of the car ride home.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. What You Mean To Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>We visit 1935, and Nedley has a chat with 15 year old Nicole</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Heyo so I'm sorry this chat is a day late, I'm super busy with soccer. The next update is gonna be on Thursday. Thanks for the support, see y'all soon.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>September 8, 1935, Minnesota USA</p><p>Nicole had just finished breakfast and was relaxing on the couch. She had an hour and a half to kill before her, Wynonna, and Chrissy were going to set up Waverly's surprise birthday party. The Earp home was going to be filled with balloons, streamers, and so much more.</p><p>"How you doing kiddo?" Nedley asked after coming downstairs </p><p>"I'm good, How are you?" Nicole replied "You coming to the party?" </p><p>"I'll stop by for a little bit, I mainly want you kids to have your time together."</p><p>"That's very thoughtful sir."</p><p>Nedley smiled, and a smile fell between the two</p><p>"So, I've wanted to talk to you about something." Nicole spoke up</p><p>"Lay it on me kiddo."</p><p>"I've been thinking about my future, and I think I want to be a soldier, like you."</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>"Yeah, what do you think?"</p><p>"Well, I know it's not going to be easy. The years that I served were the hardest of my life, having to be away from my friends and family. And getting back was hard too, returning to civilian life, and the things I've seen will haunt me forever. Nonetheless, I'm proud to serve and call myself a veteran. I got to protect my country and my loved ones. The pride will never leave."</p><p>"Oh shit."</p><p>"Language Nicole, So moral of the story: It's going to be hard, but it will be worth it to wear the Army uniform."</p><p>The two talked for a little while longer until Nicole left for Waverly's party. Waverly was pleasantly surprised by everyone and the night went great. </p><p>Nicole was excited to see what the future held for them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. The Other Side</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The gang says goodbye to Randy</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Heyo! So I wanted to say that this chapter will be the last update for the month of September. I'm super busy with school and soccer so I'm gonna take some time to focus on those things. I can't wait for you guys to see what I have planned. Thank you for the constant support, and I'll be back in October. Love yall &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>June 19, 1944, Minnesota USA</p><p>Nicole didn't sleep at all last night. She stayed up with Randy while everyone else went to bed. </p><p>The morning after was hard, and Nedley was getting worse by the hour. The four women decided to take turns saying goodbye to Randy, knowing he wouldn't last much longer.</p><p>First Waverly</p><p>Then Wynonna</p><p>And Chrissy</p><p>Then it was Nicole's turn</p><p>She has faced hell on Earth so why was this impossible to do.</p><p>Nonetheless, she sat by Randy's side</p><p>"Hey sir"</p><p>"Hi Nicole." Randy said, his voice barely audible</p><p>"I just wanted to thank you for everything you've done for me, I'm a better person because of you. I love you."</p><p>"I love you too kiddo."</p><p>Kiddo</p><p>A nickname Nicole almost forgot</p><p>The tears started to fall</p><p>"Don't cry Nicole, please, I'll be ok. Look after our girls ok? Keep Wynonna out of trouble once you get back to Europe. Keep Waverly and Chrissy safe."</p><p>"Will do sir."</p><p>"Thank you, I love you kiddo. I'll see you again someday."</p><p>Randy closed his eyes and took his last breaths </p><p>"See you on the other side." Nicole whispered</p><p>And then he was gone.</p><p> </p><p>Nicole walked out of the room and right into a hug from Waverly, Chrissy, and Wynonna. The three other women knew what happened, they could see it on Nicole's face.</p><p>They stayed close to each other, Nicole embracing Chrissy and the Earp sisters right next to them.</p><p>Randy Nedley was gone</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Tightrope Part I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nicole and Waverly are home together and discuss what their lives have looked like the past 2 years</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm back babyyyyyyyy. It has been a minute guys! I hope everyone is doing well! I've missed y'all :)<br/>Enjoy the chapter, next one will most likely be up on Friday.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>June 23, 1944, Minnesota USA</p><p>Randy's funeral was yesterday.<br/>
It was beautiful service, and it seemed like entire town was there. Papa Nedley was loved in the community, that was never a doubt.</p><p>And now, Nicole and Waverly were home while Wynonna and Chrissy were out getting drinks. </p><p>"How are you holding up?" Waverly asks Nicole</p><p>The solider was sitting on the corner of their bed as the code breaker was leaning on the wall. </p><p>"Fine, I guess." Nicole replied, not looking up</p><p>A silence fell over the room, neither of them knowing what to say.</p><p>What should they say?</p><p>They've been apart for 2 years and only reunited because they lost the man that saved them as teenagers. </p><p>Eventually Waverly moved and sat next to Nicole on the bed, placing her hand in the soldier's.</p><p>"Will you tell me about your time in Europe?" Waverly asked, flashing some heart eyes</p><p>And Nicole did, told her stories about the platoon, the journeys they went on, anything and everything she could remember; she told.</p><p>They sat there talking for 20 minutes until Waverly's cat Bo walked in the room and hopped on the bed.</p><p>"Now will you tell me the story of how you got this little rascal?" Nicole asked with a smile</p><p>It was the first time she's smiled since they lost Randy</p><p>'Yes I will." Waverly answered as she placed a soft kiss on Nicole's lips</p><p>Nicole couldn't stop smiling as Waverly told her about Bo, it was the first time in a long time where she truly felt at peace.</p><p>Bo eventually got bored and left the room to mess around the house. </p><p>"I'm glad you found Bo, you two seem like you've kept each other company." Nicole said </p><p>"We have yeah." Waverly replied, climbing into Nicole's arms</p><p>They held each other for what felt like an eternity, just enjoying each other's presence.</p><p>"I've missed you so much." Nicole whispered</p><p>"I've missed you too darling." Waverly responded, burying her head in Nicole's shoulder "Now, I might have a small surprise for you."</p><p>"You do?" Nicole asked, making eye contact with Waverly</p><p>"Yep. Call it a welcome home gift." </p><p>A grin formed on the Earp's face</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Tightrope Part II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Waverly gives Nicole her gift</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey peeps! I hope yall enjoy this chapter: next one will be up Monday (hopefully)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So I picked something up for you back in Toronto. I know it's not a lot but I saw it and immediately thought of you." Waverly said as she rummaged through the closet</p><p>"Whatever it is I'm going to love it." Nicole replied</p><p>"Ok, here it is." Waverly turned around and handed the gift to Nicole.</p><p>It was a compass.</p><p>That doesn't seem like much but Nicole had written to Waverly awhile back that she lost her standard-issued compass in London. It was a tool both of them knew the soldier needed. </p><p>"I remember you telling me you lost your own, so when I saw it I grabbed it." Waverly said with a smile, waiting for Nicole's reaction. </p><p>"Thank you darling, I really appreciate it." Nicole said wrapping Waverly in her arms and showering the smaller girl with kisses.</p><p>"I love you." Waverly said </p><p>"I love you too." Nicole replied</p><p>And then Wynonna and Chrissy came barging into the house, and the two women upstairs could hear them in the kitchen.</p><p>They were not sober, not by a long shot.</p><p>"Oh Christ." Nicole said as her and Waverly realized they were going to have to babysit tonight.</p><p>"Dang baby... I was really looking forward to see what we could get up to in bed." Waverly said with a wink</p><p>"Night's still young." </p><p>"It is."</p><p>"WHERE"S THE BOOZE IN THIS PLACE??? DID YOU GUYS MOVE IT IN THE PAST TWO YEARS???" Wynonna could be heard yelling from the kitchen </p><p>"Son of a bitch." Nicole said as she and Waverly darted towards the bedroom door</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know this is pretty short but Monday's chapter will be longer &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. It's Quiet Uptown</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nicole and Chrissy reminisce about Randy</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>June 26, 1944, Minnesota USA</p><p>Waverly had dragged Wynonna out for a sisters' trip around town. Wynonna was not pleased with the idea at first but after awhile, Waverly convinced her to go. </p><p>Nicole was organizing the kitchen while Chrissy was sitting on the couch.</p><p>Their housing arrangements had varied a lot the past couple years, specially Chrissy's.</p><p>After Nicole and Wynonna were deployed she stayed with her father in his house, while Waverly stayed in her and Nicole's house. But then Waverly went to Canada and so Chrissy moved into her house to take care of it. Then Randy got sick and all 4 women moved into his house, so they could be with him. They're planning on staying in this house until Nicole and Wynonna return to Europe.</p><p>They've discussed housing arrangements for after the war; the plan being Waverly and Nicole go back to their house while Chrissy and Wynonna live in Randy's house. Chrissy promised to look after both houses while the other women were gone.</p><p>"Oh shit." Nicole said from the kitchen</p><p>"What is it?" Chrissy replied</p><p>"Come here."</p><p>Chrissy pops up from the couch and walks up to Nicole, who is looking down at a photo. Nicole hands her the picture,</p><p>It's Randy; with teenage Nicole and Chrissy.</p><p>"Look at the date." Nicole said "On the back."</p><p>Chrissy turns to the back and the date reads; September 3, 1934.</p><p>"Oh my god I remember taking this picture!" Chrissy exclaimed</p><p>"I do too, it was at your 14th birthday party." Nicole said with a smile</p><p>"1934," Chrissy ponders on the year "Isn't that when you lost your parents?"</p><p>"Yeah." Nicole replied</p><p>Neither of them said anything for awhile, they just looked at the photo.</p><p>"He saved my life Chrissy." Nicole spoke up "In more ways than one."</p><p>"I know, he meant so much to both of us, and Wynonna, and Waverly." Chrissy replied, as she wrapped Nicole in a hug. She felt tears fall down the soldier's face.</p><p>"You'll make him proud Haughtsauce." Chrissy said, as Nicole chuckled at the nickname, "You already have made him proud, and you will continue to do so."</p><p>"Here," Nicole pulled out of the hug and handed Chrissy the picture, "I want you to hold on to this."</p><p>"Are you sure Nicole?"</p><p>"Yeah, put it wherever you want and if you start to miss me, just look at it and remember I'll be home before you know it."</p><p>"You got it." </p><p>"Now, can I get some help with this kitchen? It's a mess." Nicole asked </p><p>"I got you Sergeant." Chrissy answered as she grabbed some cleaning supplies</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Late Night Discussions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Wynonna and Nicole have a little chat</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>June 30, 1944, Minnesota USA</p><p>It's around 2 am. Nicole hasn't been able to sleep much. She pulled herself out of bed and headed downstairs. </p><p>Maybe a glass of water will help. </p><p>As the days have gone on, she's gotten less and less sleep. Her and Wynonna are due back to Europe at the beginning of next week.</p><p>A couple more days.</p><p>Nicole got to the kitchen and poured herself a glass.</p><p>"Can't sleep either?" A voice asked from the darkness</p><p>Nicole jumped a little before registering who it was.</p><p>"You can't sneak up on me like that Wynonna." Nicole said after gathering herself "But yeah, I've been trying but it's hard."</p><p>"You wanna talk about it? Honestly I think it would be good for both of us."</p><p>"Wynonna Earp talking about her feelings. I never thought I'd live to see the day."</p><p>"Shush Haught. Come on, take a seat."</p><p>They both take a seat at the dinning room table, and Nicole turns on a light.</p><p>"Sooooo." Wynonna spoke up "What's the game plan?"</p><p>"What game plan?"</p><p>"The game plan for getting back to Europe."</p><p>"Wynonna what the fuck are you talking about?"</p><p>The Earp sighed; "I think between everything we saw and experienced over there, and losing Randy; we both know we might not make it back home. The things we've gone through have put a lot into perspective and when we leave here in a few days there is a damn good chance we're not gonna make it back. So my question is; what's the plan, how do we prepare?"</p><p>Nicole took a second to comprehend everything the woman in front of her said. </p><p>"Well, I think you're right. It's a truth we've both been running from." Nicole said</p><p>"Yeah dude. I've known you for years; at this point I can predict what you're thinking. I know you that well." Wynonna replied with a slight chuckle, which made a smile appear on Nicole's face.</p><p>They sat there for a second, letting their minds rest.</p><p>"But I don't think the plan has changed much y'know? We fight like hell to get back here, to the people we love. At the same time, when we go back this time around, we're going to be a lot more weary. You are absolutely right; we've been through hell these past 2 years and we're not the same bright-eyed soldiers that landed in Europe in '42."</p><p>"Not by a long shot." Wynonna cut in</p><p>"Yeah, so I think the bottom line is; We enjoy the last few days we have with Waverly and Chrissy. We hold them tight, we make them laugh, and we make sure they know how much we love them." Nicole replied </p><p>"And then we fight like hell to get back to them."</p><p>"You bet, Private."</p><p>Wynonna was taken aback by the name </p><p>Private</p><p>It's the first time Nicole has called her that since they got back to Minnesota.</p><p>"What are you two doing down here?!?!"</p><p>Oh boy </p><p>Waverly's up</p><p>"Heyyyyy sis." Wynonna shot up from her seat "Haughtass and I were just talking. Y'know, soldier to soldier."</p><p>"At 2 in the morning???"</p><p>"Uhhmm yeah." Nicole was trying to come up with something "Waves why are you up?"</p><p>Wynonna rolled her eyes at the nickname</p><p>And under normal circumstances Waverly would have lit Nicole up for changing the subject but she was too tired to do so.</p><p>"I woke up and noticed you were gone, and you weren't in the bathroom, so I came down here to see if you were here." Waverly replied</p><p>"Well here I am, so let's get you back to bed." Nicole said</p><p>She picked up Waverly bridal-style and looked back to Wynonna</p><p>"Try to get some sleep, Private."</p><p>"You got it, Sergeant." Wynonna answered "And try not to drop my sister." </p><p>The two soldiers chuckled, and Nicole got Waverly back into bed without any problem.</p><p>They were in bed for about 5 minutes; Waverly had already fallen asleep, and Nicole was starting to drift off. </p><p>"I love you so much Waves, and I promise I'll come running home to you."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. The Eye Of The Hurricane</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nicole, Wynonna, Waverly, and Chrissy share one last night together</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>July 2, 1944, Minnesota USA</p><p>8:00 PM</p><p>Sunday</p><p>The soldiers get on a plane back to Europe tomorrow at noon. </p><p>Nicole and Waverly were on the couch, The Earp in the loving arms of the Haught.</p><p>Chrissy was in the chair, the one that once belonged to Randy.</p><p>Wynonna was on the floor with Bo, just vibing.</p><p>There was a silence in the room, it cut into them like a knife.</p><p>"Welp." Wynonna spoke up, not being able to handle the silence, "Here we are."</p><p>"Here we be." Chrissy replied</p><p>Wynonna let out a slight chuckle at Chrissy's half-assed response </p><p>Nicole cleared her throat and stood up, Waverly was not happy at first until she realized Nicole was going to give a little speech</p><p>"Oh god Haught not a speech." Wynonna said after Nicole got up</p><p>"Yes a speech Wynonna." Nicole answered</p><p>"Ayyyeeeeeeeeee here we go Nicole." Chrissy responded</p><p>"So, this isn't going to be long, but it's something that's been on my mind for awhile. I'm not the same person that left here 2 years ago, and I will be even more different when I return home. But my promise to you all is this; My love for all of you will never change. And while the innocence and the inner peace may disappear; the love never will. It's kept me going through the good days and the bad. To Wynonna; I'm so lucky to fight by your side. We're in this together and I can't wait for our reunion with the platoon. I miss those badasses and I know you do too. To Chrissy; Thank you for keeping my head screwed on straight. I would be lost with you. You've done a great job of holding down the fort and I believe you will continue to do so. To Waverly; My love. Thank you for being you. You're always in my heart and in my head. I'm so lucky to be able to share my bed with you and I can't wait to make you my wife."</p><p>Waverly made eye contact with the Sergeant </p><p>Nicole seemed like she was going to say more to Waverly, but something stopped her.</p><p>"Anyways, no matter what; Wynonna and I will keep fighting to get back home. I can promise you both that."</p><p>Nicole sat back down on the couch as the other woman cheered and clapped.</p><p>Waverly crawled back into Nicole's arms</p><p>Then Wynonna piled on top of them</p><p>Then Chrissy followed her</p><p>Then Bo crawled off of the floor and hopped on top of the giggling women.</p><p>"Oh Christ." Nicole whispered from the bottom of the cluster</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Let's Hurt Tonight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nicole and Waverly spend the rest of the night together</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>July 2, 1944, Minnesota USA</p><p>It's been about 2 hours since Nicole delivered her speech.</p><p>"Well ladies, I'm off to bed." Chrissy says as she stands up from the chair, "Don't stay up too late, and I'll see you all tomorrow."</p><p>"Yeah I'll be clocking in too." Wynonna replied</p><p>"I think it's good for all of us to head to sleep." Waverly looked at Nicole</p><p>Nicole gave a little eye roll and then helping the rest of the women clean up. </p><p>Once the mess in the living room was cleaned up, the ladies exchanged goodnights and headed to their rooms</p><p>Nicole got into bed first, she was sitting up waiting for her lover. Waverly followed and sat in bed next to her.</p><p>Bo climbed up with them and curled up at their feet.</p><p>"Can I ask you something?" Waverly questioned</p><p>"Yeah, what's on your mind?" Nicole answered</p><p>"When you were giving your little speech, it seemed like you had more to say, but you cut yourself short. Was there more?"</p><p>"There was, but I just couldn't say it in front of Wynonna and Chrissy."</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"I don't know. It was on the tip of my tongue but I just couldn't say it. Something inside stopped me."</p><p>"Well, do you want to say it now?"</p><p>Nicole paused for a moment, not knowing if she was really ready to admit what was on her mind. </p><p>"I'm scared Waves. I'm scared to go back. I'm scared that when I leave here tomorrow I'll never see you again. I made a promise to you that I would come running home to you; but I'm scared I won't fulfill that promise."</p><p>Nicole leaned into Waverly, and the Earp wrapped her small but mighty arms around the soldier.</p><p>"Nicole, I love you so much, and those are the truest words I'll ever speak. I will never truly know what you're going through, but I'm here for you. Even if I'm an ocean away, I'll be in your corner. And I know you will come home, I believe in you and Wynonna. I'll see you two soon."</p><p>They didn't talk much after that, but Nicole made sure she held Waverly tight.</p><p>And Bo was with them too</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Until We Meet Again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nicole and Wynonna say goodbye to their home</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey yall! This is going to be the only update of the week, I've got some stuff going on this week. I will be back next week with chapters on Monday and Wednesday. Take care of yourselves, and I'll see you all in a week &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>July 3, 1944, Minnesota USA</p><p>Nicole wakes up to the sun beaming through the window.</p><p>It's around 8:30 in the morning.</p><p>She turned to the woman beside her, who was still asleep. Nicole placed on small kiss on Waverly's forehead, something she's done every morning for the past 2 weeks.</p><p>Nicole popped in for a quick shower, and when she got out, Waverly wasn't in bed. Right as she was going to look for her, the smell of bacon and eggs hit her.</p><p>"Waves is making breakfast... let's fucking goooooo." Nicole whispered as she threw on some clothes and headed downstairs.</p><p>She might have tripped a little on the last step, but she didn't think Waverly noticed.</p><p>"You tripped on the last step didn't you?" Waverly asked with a chuckle </p><p>Welp</p><p>"Mayyyyyybbbeeeeeeee." Nicole answered as she walked into the kitchen "What's for breakfast, darling?"</p><p>"Some eggs, bacon, and I'm about to put the pancake batter on the griddle."</p><p>"It smells amazing." </p><p>"Thank you my love."</p><p>Nicole wrapped her arms around Waverly, and the Earp woman let out a small sigh.</p><p>"I wish this could be our mornings every day." Waverly spoke up</p><p>"I know baby." Nicole responded, "And one day, this will be our reality."</p><p>"Just not for awhile."</p><p>"Unfortunately not."</p><p>Waverly moved out of Nicole's arms to flip the pancakes.</p><p>After they were flipped, Waverly turned to face Nicole.</p><p>The Earp's eyes met the Haught's.</p><p>"So this is it?" Waverly said, not breaking eye contact</p><p>"For my time home? Yes. For our story? No." Nicole replied</p><p>"I can't wait to have you back home."</p><p>"I can't wait to be back, and spend forever with you."</p><p>"Yoooooooooooo sis what smells so good???" Wynonna said from the top of the stairs, not even visible to the two women in the kitchen.</p><p>"Breakfast!" Waverly answered</p><p>Wynonna made her way downstairs, and Chrissy followed her a couple minutes later. </p><p>The four women ate their meal, and after they were all done, the two soldiers went to back their things. Waverly and Chrissy cleaned up the kitchen.</p><p>Chrissy could tell Waverly was uneasy, and offered little words of supports, saying "They'll be ok" and "Everything will be fine"</p><p>Eventually the kitchen was cleaned and Wynonna was ready with her bag, but Nicole wasn't.</p><p>Nicole stopped in Randy's room.</p><p>She looked around a little bit, and opened his closet to find his favorite Hawaiian shirt.</p><p>"I hope I'll make you proud. I can't wait to see you again, and mom, and dad." Nicole said, fighting back tears</p><p>"Look after Waverly and Chrissy for me, I'll be home soon."</p><p>She put the shirt away, grabbed her bag, and joined the rest of the women.</p><p>"Alright, let's hit the road." Wynonna said as Nicole arrived downstairs</p><p>The drive to the airport was mostly silent, none of them knowing how to process what's in store.</p><p>They walked close together through the entire building, until it was time for the soldiers to board their flight.</p><p>They all hugged each other individually, and then they all joined in a group hug.</p><p>This send off carried a lot of weight, as none of them can 100% guarantee they'll all be back together after the war; especially as the fighting is getting more and more vicious.</p><p>Nonetheless they held each other tight, and passed around "I love you's."</p><p>The four women released their holds on each other, and the soldiers grabbed their bags.</p><p>Waverly grabbed Nicole and whispered in her ear "Even if I'm an ocean away, I'll be in your corner."</p><p>They shared one last kiss before Nicole turned around to walk onto the plane.</p><p>Chrissy wrapped Waverly in a hug as they watched the soldiers board the aircraft.</p><p>There wasn't a dry eye among them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Platoon Pals</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The squad reunites</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is going to be a short chapter, and possibly the only one of the week. If I'm able to get the next chapter up on Wednesday I will, if not it will be up next Monday. Thanks for understanding y'all, and enjoy the chapter &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>July 6, 1944, France</p><p>Nicole and Wynonna got in last night</p><p>The team had set up camp in the French countryside while the two soldiers were away. There's been news that France may escape Nazi hold.</p><p>The people of France are patriotic as hell, and they'll do what ever it takes to free their home. </p><p>Morning rolled around; Mercedes, Robin, Jeremy, and the rest of the platoon got up expecting it to be another day under Colonel Dolls. Nicole called them all to attention as they walked out of their tents.</p><p>"Guess who's back." Nicole yelled </p><p>The platoon lit up, cheering and laughing, excited to see their Sergeant back.</p><p>Wynonna stood right next to Nicole, hollering at her fellow privates.</p><p>"Alright alright quiet down, it's too early in the morning for this shit."</p><p>Nicole said with a huge smile, happy to see her crew.</p><p>They all sat together at breakfast. Nicole and Wynonna told stories about home, while the platoon told them how they went from London, England to France.</p><p>"It's good to have you back two back." Mercedes said</p><p>"It's good to be back." Nicole answered</p><p>"Well I would have loved to stay home." Wynonna spoke up "But it isn't all bad. I get to see you all again."</p><p>"Cheers to Sergeant Haught and Private Earp." Robin stood up and put his canteen in the air</p><p>The rest of the soldiers mirrored him, and laughter filled the area.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. Someone To Stay</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Wavely returns to Toronto, leaving Chrissy in Minnesota</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey yall! So I managed to get another chapter up this week. I've been a little stuck with the story and am trying to figure out how to navigate it, if that makes any sense. Thank you for your patience, and I should be back with another chapter on Monday. Cheers &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>July 10, 1944, Minnesota USA</p><p> </p><p>"I'll be ok Waves." Chrissy said, as she helped Waverly pack up the last of her things.</p><p>"I know you will be, but I'm still worried for you. You have a lot on your plate, looking after 2 houses by yourself. I wish I could stay and help."</p><p>"I would love to have you believe me, but you have work to do in Canada. And like I said, I'll be ok."</p><p>"You're the best Chrissy."</p><p>"Yeah I know."</p><p>They both chuckled, and got Waverly's stuff down the stairs. The Earp woman scooped up Bo, and the Nedley woman loaded the bags in the car.</p><p>The car ride was full of conversation. They talked about plans for the future, after Wynonna and Nicole get back. Waverly promised Chrissy that she would be the maid of honor, stating "Who else could it be?"</p><p>"What about Wynonna?" Chrissy asked</p><p>"Nicole is gonna pick her, I'll bet on it."</p><p>"As maid of honor or like a best woman kind of thing?"</p><p>"I don't know, we haven't really worked out the small details yet. I don't want to plan too much without Nicole." </p><p>Waverly finished her sentence, and began fidgeting with her engagement ring, thinking about her best baby.</p><p>They arrived at the train station, and Chrissy helped Waverly and Bo get on the train.</p><p>Once everything was on board, the two women shared one final hug.</p><p>"Take care of yourself Chrissy."</p><p>"I will, and same to you."</p><p>They fell silent for a second, until the Nedley woman said "Alright, go kick some ass girly."</p><p>The two pulled out of the hug, and the Earp hopped onto the train with her cat.</p><p>As they waved goodbye, Chrissy fought back tears, wanting to be strong for her best friend.</p><p>The drive home was horrible, the silence in the car was almost deafening.</p><p>Chrissy pulled up to her father's house, which is now technically her house, not really wanting to go back it.</p><p>She pulled herself together, and walked into an empty residence.</p><p>No Randy</p><p>No Nicole</p><p>No Wynonna</p><p>No Waverly</p><p>Not even Bo</p><p>No one but her</p><p>She fell onto the couch, emotionally exhausted from the past couple of weeks.</p><p>"What am I going to do without you all?" Chrissy asked herself, as she curled up into a ball, and silently sobbed into the cushions.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. The One Where The Soldiers Find A Child</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The platoon arrives at a small French village they've been instructed to protect from incoming Nazi troops</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>July 17, 1944, France</p><p>Colonel Dolls gave the orders yesterday.</p><p>"We just got word from Jacob Monroe in Canada. There's a small village about 10 miles south of here. Krauts troops are set to arrive there in 3 days time. We can get there by tomorrow, and our job will be to make sure those bastards don't take that town. Am I clear?"</p><p>"YES SIR!"</p><p>Nicole's platoon was sent with 2 others, both led by other Sergeants. Colonel Dolls joined them as well, and the rest of the soldiers stayed at camp. They left that afternoon, and arrived the following morning. The village, named "Endroit Sûr", was home to about 300 people. They were mostly farmers, with some craftsmen here and there. </p><p>Going in to town, Colonel Dolls greeted the people and stated who he was. The language barrier was almost immediate, but luckily a couple of the villagers could speak and understand English. It wasn't great, but the people accepted the soldiers with no problem.</p><p>"Alright men and women! Listen up!" Dolls spoke to his troops, "Set up your tents and what not. We'll give you some lunch, and then you'll get to sleep for a couple hours because of our night travels. We'll wake you up to go over some plans, and then go from there."</p><p>"UNDERSTOOD!"</p><p>"Good, now get some rest. And make sure your platoons stick together."</p><p>Nicole and her squad set up their tents, and were about to get some sleep.</p><p>"Sergeant look." Wynonna nudged Nicole</p><p>The Haught looked up and saw a little boy watching the platoon. The kid looked amazed.</p><p>Nicole felt something in her gut telling her to go say hi, so she did.</p><p>"Hey bud, how are you?"</p><p>"He- hello." He replied</p><p>You could tell he wasn't great at English, his understanding was better then his ability to speak it. </p><p>"What's your name?" Nicole asked</p><p>"It's Louis."</p><p>The Sergeant tried her hand at speaking French, knowing it would be easier for him to comprehend. </p><p>"Ravi de vous rencontrer Louis, je suis Nicole."<br/>
"Nice to meet you Louis, I'm Nicole."</p><p>Although she completely butchered it, Louis understood. She was grateful she was engaged to a genius that spoke multiple languages.</p><p>The kid gave Nicole a big hug, and then ran of to go play with some other childern in the village.</p><p>She walked back to her tent, and was greeted by her privates acting up.</p><p>"When the hell did you learn French, Sergeant?" Mercedes asked, with multiple soldiers asking similar questions.</p><p>"You can all thank my girl back home."</p><p>"When did Waverly teach you French???" Wynonna questioned</p><p>"She didn't really teach me, I was just there when she started to learn it, about a year or two before I enlisted."</p><p>The platoon was satisfied with the answer, and Robin spoke up</p><p>"Alright let's get some sleep."</p><p>They went to bed with smiles and laughter.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. Heart of Stone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Waverly and Jacob have a little heart to heart</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>July 18, 1944, Toronto, Canada</p><p>Everyone had just settled into the cafeteria for lunch. </p><p>Waverly was usually sitting with her coworkers, but today she decided to sit outside.</p><p>She just finishing unpacking her lunch box when Jacob walked out.</p><p>"Maybe I have a seat?" He asked</p><p>"Yeah, sure." Waverly replied</p><p>He sat down with a smile, and began eating his own lunch.</p><p>"How are you holding up? I know it's been rough the past few weeks." Jacob asked, breaking the silence</p><p>Waverly took a deep breath, "I'm ok, all things considered. How are you? How are the boys?"</p><p>"Have you heard back from Nicole and Wynonna yet?"</p><p>Jacob had ignored her questions, and Waverly found it strange. She decided not to push too much.</p><p>"They're good, sir."</p><p>"That's good."</p><p>They didn't talk much until their lunch period was over.</p><p>Waverly went to throw her trash away, but before she could, Jacob spoke up.</p><p>"You asked me about my boys."</p><p>Waverly nodded</p><p>"Junior's doing alright. But I got word that Arthur and a dozen other soldiers went missing. They haven't heard from them in 2 months."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know this one is short, but I promise, some crazy stuff is gonna be heading at y'all next week. Stay tuned ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. No Rest For The Wicked</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The platoon has to defend Endroit Sûr from the Germans</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey y'all! Sorry this is a day late, I wasn't able to get the chapter up yesterday. You'll get the update today, and the update tomorrow. Cheers! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>July 19, 1944, France</p><p>"So yeah, I wrote to Waves yesterday filling her in on everything. I asked her if she could send some common French phrases and translations to help communication with the villagers" Nicole said</p><p>The crew was huddled in a circle and talking over breakfast.</p><p>"Ma'am your girl is actually a genius." Jeremy replied </p><p>"That she is, private." Nicole smiled at the memory of Waverly, and she fiddled with the ring hanging around her neck.</p><p>They fell silent for a little bit, until Wynonna noticed a strange noise in the distance.</p><p>"Do you guys hear that?" she asked</p><p>They all listened closely. Nicole, having the most military experience, recognized the sound first.</p><p>It's a tank</p><p>And unfortunately for them, it's a Nazi tank.</p><p>"Oh fuck." Nicole said</p><p>"What, Sergeant?" Robin asked</p><p>Before she could answer, Colonel Dolls barked out orders, </p><p>The Germans had arrived.</p><p>"Let's go!" Nicole yelled at her platoon</p><p>Their first order of business was making sure the villagers were safe. </p><p>Nicole found Louis and the boy wrapped his tiny arms around her legs.</p><p>"Bonne chance, Nicole." Louis spoke up</p><p>Nicole didn't really know what he said, but she nodded and got the kid back to his house.</p><p>"Alright let's get these bastards!" Colonel Dolls yelled as his soldiers grabbed their weapons and charged the Germans.</p><p>They defended the village fiercely, not wanting to lose any of the townspeople.</p><p>The Germans didn't expect the ferociousness they were met with. They didn't think the Americans would care about a small village in France.</p><p>But they did care, and they put their all into protecting the villagers.</p><p>After hours of fighting, the Germans decided it was a lost cause; they packed it all up and went home.</p><p>There were casualties on both sides, soldiers and civilians, but the Krauts were the clear loser of the battle. </p><p>The Americans cheered as the Nazis retreated, they had done what they came to do.</p><p>All of them went around checking up on the villagers, and notifying them the coast was clear.</p><p>Nicole pulled Wynonna with her to go see Louis and his family.</p><p>They had met his parents yesterday, along with his older sister. </p><p>The two soldiers walked into the home, and it was silent.</p><p>Silent at first, but then they heard small whimpers coming from one of the bedrooms.</p><p>Nicole went towards the sound, with Wynonna following closely behind.</p><p>They got to where the noise was coming from, and what they found would haunt them for the rest of their days.</p><p> </p><p>It was Louis, in one of the corners of the room. The boy was silently crying, and he was clutching his mother's hand.</p><p>Both of his parents were dead, shot by Nazi soldiers.</p><p>His sister was no where to be found.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. Who Wants Sauerkraut?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The soldiers process yesterday's battle</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>July 20, 1944, France</p><p>Nicole didn't talk much after they found Louis' parents. </p><p>Wynonna was the one that told the rest of the platoon. </p><p>"That battle was tough, even though we won." Mercedes spoke up</p><p>"Yeah. We fought in people's front yards. That shouldn't happen." Robin said</p><p>"Hopefully when France is liberated they'll never have to see violence like that again." Jeremy said, with many soldiers agreeing with him</p><p>"Has anyone seen Sergeant Haught recently?" Wynonna asked</p><p>No one had seen her since breakfast that morning, so the Earp went in search of her best friend.</p><p> </p><p>After looking for Nicole for about 20 minutes, Wynonna came across the Haught.</p><p> </p><p>Nicole was with Louis, they were playing catch with a little baseball the boy had.</p><p> </p><p>"I wanted to be with him, Wynonna." Nicole said, not even looking towards Wynonna, "I know what he's going through."</p><p>"I know you do, Haught."</p><p>"We have to look after him, we can't leave him alone."</p><p>"I know Sergeant, we'll figure something out."</p><p>They fell silent for a little bit, until Louis asked "She want to play?"</p><p>"Do you, Earp?"</p><p>"Yeah, I'll join you two for a little bit, then we have to get back to the others."</p><p>"Thank you for looking out for me." Nicole said, tears visible in her eyes. </p><p>"Always." Wynonna replied</p><p>And the three of them played catch together.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is short yes, but I still think it's important to show. See y'all Monday &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. All In</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's time for the gang to head back to camp</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>July 22, 1944, France</p><p>Colonel Dolls announced that morning they were to return back to camp, rejoining the platoons there.</p><p>They were instructed to pack their things and get ready to go. </p><p>"We can't leave Louis, Sergeant." Mercedes whispered to her superior </p><p>"I know, Gardener. We'll figure something out."</p><p>"What if his sister pops up? Then she'll think he's gone too." Wynonna asked, picking up on the conversation.</p><p>"It's been 3 days since she went missing; if she hasn't come back yet, she won't anytime soon." Nicole replied</p><p>A silence hit as Nicole finished that sentence, but she cleared her throat and gave some orders "You two make sure everyone gets their stuff together. I'm going to talk to the Colonel about Louis."</p><p>"Good luck, Sergeant." Mercedes answered</p><p>"Fucking aye man." Wynonna said, wishing her pal well.</p><p>"Just, make sure we don't forget anyone." Nicole said while holding back a laugh</p><p> </p><p>"Sergeant Haught, how are you?" Dolls asked</p><p>"I'm good sir, thank you."</p><p>"What's on your mind?" </p><p>"Well; there's a boy here, his name is Louis. He can understand and speak a decent amount of English. And well..."</p><p>"Out with it, soldier."</p><p>Nicole sighed,</p><p>"His parents were killed in the battle. Private Earp and I found them, along with Louis, who was holding his mom's hand. He has an older sister as well, and she went missing."</p><p>Dolls took a second to gather his thoughts.</p><p>"And you're telling me this because?"</p><p>"I think we need to take him along with us, sir. He has nowhere else to go."</p><p>"A military camp is not the place for a child, Haught."</p><p>"I know, sir; but I think we need to look after him. We can put him to work around the camp, we just need to keep an eye on him."</p><p>The Colonel pondered on the idea of bringing the kid. "Alright Haught, we can bring him with us, just make sure he stays out of trouble, and stays off the battlefield."</p><p>"Alrighty sir, thank you."</p><p>She brought the news to Louis, and in her limited French, was able to tell him the details.</p><p>He was so excited to come along.</p><p>His smile was the brightest its been since they arrived.</p><p>So, as they journeyed back to camp, Louis rode on Nicole's shoulders. He brought a serotonin boost to all the troops there.</p><p>"I can't wait to write to Waves and Chrissy about this." Wynonna said, giving the boy a high-five</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0043"><h2>43. Keeping Your Head Screwed On Straight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Chrissy sits alone at home with her thoughts; and recalls a night from her teenage years.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>July 27, 1944, Minnesota, USA</p><p>It's been rough lately.</p><p>Chrissy's found that with no one else at home, she's forced to confront her darkest memories and insecurities. She doesn't have the people she loves most there to pull her out of it.</p><p>She popped up from the couch and headed to the kitchen, where she grabbed a bottle of whiskey and a glass.</p><p>After returning to her seat, she downed two glasses of the drink, and a certain memory came to mind. </p><p>It was a Friday night in May, and Randy was out of town.</p><p>Chrissy and Waverly went to a party.</p><p>May 15, 1937</p><p>The two girls were invited to go to a party one of their classmates was throwing. Wynonna and Nicole were invited as well, but they opted to stay home.</p><p>"Just call if you need anything." Nicole said with those signature caring eyes, as Waverly and Chrissy drove away.</p><p>There was booze, no surprise there. Waverly had a few drinks here and there, but Chrissy went all out.</p><p>The late night hours turned into the morning, and the Earp realized it was time to head home. She recognized she wasn't in the best shape to drive, so she called Nicole, who was able to get them home no problem.</p><p>Waverly was good to just sleep it off, but Chrissy wasn't in the best shape. </p><p>"Thank our lucky stars Randy isn't here." Wynonna said, holding Chrissy's hair back as she threw up in the toilet.</p><p>"You got that right." Nicole replied, and she gave the Nedley water to clean out her mouth.</p><p> </p><p>That was probably the start of Chrissy's complicated relationship with alcohol. She's always felt like the odd one out; and that's been amplified recently.</p><p>Everyone around her is doing amazing things while she's stuck in Minnesota with a drinking problem.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know this is short but I wanted to be able to Chrissy some development. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed, see y'all Monday &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0044"><h2>44. A Helping Hand</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jacob offers Waverly some guidance</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>August 3, 1944, Toronto, Canada</p><p>It was near the end of the day.</p><p>Waverly was packing up when Jacob Monroe asked her into his office.</p><p>"Evening, Earp." Jacob spoke up from his desk</p><p>"Evening, sir."</p><p>"Do you have any prior commitments tonight?"</p><p>"I have to feed my cat, but that's all."</p><p>"Well, would you like to grab some dinner after your cat is fed?"</p><p>"Yeah, sure." Waverly was confused why she was being asked to dinner, so she questioned Jacob about it.</p><p>He took a deep breath before replying </p><p>"They found Arthur last week. He's gone. Was beaten so badly they almost couldn't recognize him." </p><p>"Oh my god sir I'm so s-"</p><p>"I just don't want to be alone right now."</p><p>"Ok, I'll meet you at the diner in about an hour."</p><p>"Great, thank you Waverly."</p><p>Waverly's walk home was different than most. It was somber, almost depressing.</p><p>She got home, fed Bo, took a quick shower, and was out the door.</p><p>The Earp arrived at the diner, and Jacob was already there.</p><p>There wasn't much talking between them at first, but eventually the senior asked "How are Nicole and Wynonna holding up?"</p><p>"They're good, sir. Apparently they took in a little boy named Louis. He's traveling with the platoon now."</p><p>"Really? That's so exciting!" Jacob replied with a smile</p><p>Waverly wanted to ask him a question, but something was stopping her from doing so.</p><p>And Jacob saw this, so he asked her about it.</p><p>"What's on your mind, kid?"</p><p>Waverly sighed, "I don't know it's just, I'm so damn worried about everyone. Not just Wynonna and Nicole, Chrissy as well."</p><p>"Chrissy is the one still in Minneota, correct? I think you've mentioned her a couple times."</p><p>"Yeah. I'm so worried about all of them. I don't know what's going on in their day to day lives, and it hurts not being there for them."</p><p>"I know the feeling." Jacob answered with a slight chuckle</p><p>"Oh, I'm so sorry, this probably isn't what you want to be hearing right now."</p><p>"No, it's alright."</p><p>The waitress brought over their food, and they began to eat.</p><p>"The best advice I can give," Jacob started, "Wynonna and Nicole are going to need you and Chrissy more than ever when they come home. War changes a person. Your time will come to be by their sides, even if you can't now. They know you're supporting them from the other side of the world. As for Chrissy, if you ever need to go check on her you're free to do so." </p><p>He stopped for a bit, letting his words settle, "I hope that can help."</p><p>"It does, sir."</p><p>"You'll be ok, Earp. And they'll be ok too."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0045"><h2>45. Vive La France</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The soldiers are briefed on their next mission</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Heyo! Just an update: This will be my last update for the month of December. I'm gonna put the story on hiatus as the semester wraps up and we go into the holiday season. Thank you all for the support, and I'll see y'all in January &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>August 18, 1944, France</p><p>Back at camp, morale was overall high. Louis has been a great help in boosting everyone's moods. He's helped clean, pass out meals, and a bunch of other little things.</p><p>Breakfast had just wrapped up when Nicole and the other Sergeants were summoned by Dolls.</p><p>"Good morning, soldiers." The Colonel said</p><p>"Good morning, sir." The Sergeants replied in unison</p><p>"Now, the situation in Paris is ever-evolving. We got orders last night we are to report to the city in about a week, on August 24. We've been instructed to bring in the big guns, as we'll attempt to release Paris from Nazi rule. This will be the start of the country's liberation from the Germans, after four damn years."</p><p>They discussed the battles plans for about an hour. After that, they were told to relay the news to their platoons over lunch.</p><p>"So France is going to be free?" Robin asked just as Nicole finished filling them in</p><p>"I can't guarantee it, but it is possible." Nicole replied </p><p>"Will we the only ones going in? Will we have backup?" Jeremy questioned</p><p>"There will be backup. We'll have help from the Brits, and possibly some French revolutionaries." The Sergeant answered</p><p>"I've heard stories about the underground revolt efforts." Mercedes said</p><p>"Yeah," Wynonna spoke up, "The people of France are just trying to save their country. In a way it's why we're here."</p><p>They went silent for a bit, until Nicole said "I think you're right about that, Earp. Even if we have different motives for enlisting, at the end of the day we're trying to protect the people back home. Everyone from the smallest farmer in Georgia to President FDR. We are out here fighting for them."</p><p>"And the people we love most." Wynonna responded</p><p>"Always." The two making eye contact, in a moment that could never truly be put into words.</p><p>Just then, Louis came running in, giggling as he went. Everyone smiled brightly when they saw the boy, and they all greeted him.</p><p>"How are you doing, Louis?" Nicole asked as she scooped him up in her arms </p><p>"Bien!" Louis replied</p><p>"Good. Are you ready for a new adventure? We're going to Paris next week!"</p><p>"Really?" </p><p>"Yep!" </p><p>Nicole and Louis talked for a little bit, she gave him a "kid-friendly" description of their trip. She tried to make it sound as fun and not-scary as possible.</p><p>"Vive La France!" The boy yelled as Nicole ended her run down</p><p>The soldiers looked at each other, and in a moment of unspoken agreement, yelled back</p><p>"VIVE LA FRANCE!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0046"><h2>46. The City Of Lights</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Paris is freed from Nazi hold</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey y'all! I'm back! I hope everyone had a great holiday season, and I also hope you all enjoy today's update, next one will be up Wednesday!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>August 24, 1944, Paris, France</p><p>Today's the day.</p><p>They arrived in Paris that afternoon, and were told the fighting would begin once night fell.</p><p>And boy did it come in full force.</p><p>The Brits had arrived a few days earlier and had set up shop on the roofs of buildings. They helped provide sniper fire during battle.</p><p>The Americans, along with the French resistance, fought in the streets. The rebels defended their city with a passion unlike any other. </p><p>"I've wanted to come to Paris," Nicole said as she shot a German soldier, "I always thought I'd see it with Waves, this is not what I imagined."</p><p>Wynonna, who was to Nicole's right, chuckled. "This city isn't like the one you've thought of, it's a shell of what it once was. Give it time though, you'll be able to bring Waves here one day."</p><p> </p><p>The fighting lasted until the next day. At 3:30 pm on August 25, 1944; the Germans surrendered. Paris was liberated.</p><p>Colonel Dolls and other higher-ups organized the terms of surrender, and after that was over; everyone partied in the streets.</p><p>There was music, dancing, drinking, story-telling, etc.</p><p>Americans, Brits, and the French, all celebrating the victory.</p><p>More Allied troops rolled in to secure the city, and with one American squad was Louis. He was separated from Nicole's platoon and looked after by one of her Army-buddies. They didn't want him to be caught in the middle of the fight.</p><p>"Nicole!" Louis ran to the Sergeant and gave her the biggest hug he could muster.</p><p>"We did it! We won!" Nicole replied</p><p>Louis noticed some of the dancing going on and wanted to join in. Nicole was happy to accompany him.</p><p> </p><p>They danced for a bit, and then, fireworks went off. The colors dancing in the night sky, just as the people danced in the street.</p><p>The Eiffel Tower was looking better and "freer" than it had in a long time</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>See you guys Wednesday with the next update!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0047"><h2>47. Letters Part III</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nicole and Wynonna write to home about Paris</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"August 25, 1944</p><p>Hey Chrissy!</p><p>I hope you're doing well. We secured Paris yesterday. We're set to leave this evening.</p><p>We're all pretty happy, this win was good for us. I haven't seen Nicole this happy in what's felt like forever. I told you about Louis, he's always happy, but he's been extra happy in Paris. He's loved being in the city, he's insanely patriotic for a little kid.</p><p>That's all from me! I miss you tons, and I can't wait to hear back!</p><p>Yours,<br/>
Wynonna"</p><p> </p><p>"August 25, 1944</p><p>Dear Waverly,</p><p>We defeated the Nazi forces in Paris, and won the city. It's so beautiful here, even if it's not at its best. There's scars, for sure, but it's still so gorgeous. I hope I can bring you here one day, when the war is over and Paris is back to its full glory. Maybe we can honeymoon here? I was also thinking we could go to Moscow, in Russia, but we can work that out when I get home.</p><p>I hope you and Bo are doing well, I miss you two so much.</p><p>I wish I could be holding you right now, and I can't wait to get back home to you.</p><p>Take care of yourself baby, I'll be home before you know it.</p><p>(Also Louis and the platoon say hi)</p><p>Yours,<br/>
Nicole</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know this is short, but I wanted to get out this little snip-it of these characters' lives. See you all Monday with some good stuff :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0048"><h2>48. Game Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The soldiers get a new assignment</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>October 5, 1944, France</p><p>"Alright ladies and gentlemen listen up!" Colonel Dolls yelled up to his soldiers. It's been over a month since they got back from Paris, and they haven't done much since then.</p><p>They threw down with a couple Nazi forces here and there, but for the most part they've just stayed at camp.</p><p>Until now.</p><p>"We've been pushing the Krauts back consistently since Paris, they're scrambling to fight back. In that scramble, they slipped up and gave away the location of one of their bases. We'll be converging with British forces to go in and blow that motherfucker to bits."</p><p>He stopped for a minute, as his troops cheered at the possibility of striking another blow to the Germans.</p><p>"It's outside the city of Frankfurt, so we'll be knees deep into their territory." </p><p>He paused for a second, and took a breath.</p><p>"We are not going to touch the city, under any circumstances. We do not harm a single man, woman, or child in Frankfurt. They are just civilians got in the middle of this war. Am I understood?"</p><p>"Yes sir!" They all replied</p><p>"Good. One more thing: We all have to look out for each other, now more than ever. Like I previously mentioned the Krauts are scrambling, they're desperate. If you get taken prisoner you probably won't last a week before you're executed. They don't want anyone getting out of their grasp alive. Do. Not. Get. Captured."</p><p>He cleared his throat, and simply said "We'll be leaving for Frankfurt in 4 days." before the soldiers were sent on their way.</p><p>Nicole called in her platoon, and Louis was there right next to Nicole.</p><p>"I know you're all probably tired of speeches so I'll make this quick. First; keep an eye on each other, if we all do that we'll be fine. Second; we all have people to fight for, both here and back home. When we arrive at that base, think of the people you're fighting for. Think of your family, both here and back in the states"</p><p>"Let's kick some ass!" Louis interrupted  </p><p>"Who taught him that???" Nicole responded, although she pretty much knew it was Wynonna.</p><p>And yeah, it was Wynonna; she even gave Louis a fist-bump.</p><p>Nicole shook her head, and responded "Just listen to what Colonel Dolls said."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0049"><h2>49. The Night We Met</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In 1934, Chrissy drags Nicole along for a night out</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>March 9, 1934, Minnesota, USA</p><p>"Come on Nicoleeee," Chrissy whined, "It'll be fun."</p><p>Nicole hasn't left the house much since the fire. The only times were to go to school or pick up groceries.</p><p>"I don't know, Chrissy. I'm not really in the mood for a party." Nicole replied</p><p>"This isn't a party, it's just a small get-together with one of my friends."</p><p>"Who's this friend?"</p><p>"Her name's Waverly, you haven't met her yet. She's the sweetest person ever and I've known her for forever."</p><p>Nicole objected a bit but eventually broke. Chrissy was hell-bent on getting Nicole to this "meet up", whatever that meant. </p><p> </p><p>Randy drove them to their destination, the local diner. Being in small town meant you don't have a lot of places to have fun, so you either went to the diner or movie theater.</p><p>"Hey Waverly! How you been?" Chrissy said as she spotted her friend, sitting at a table.</p><p>"I'm good, how are you?" Waverly responded, getting up from her seat and hugging the Nedley.</p><p>They chatted for a little bit, until Chrissy remembered the third person there.</p><p>"Waves, this is Nicole Haught, the girl I told you about."</p><p>Nicole completely forgot to ask Chrissy what she had told the Earp; because when she looked at Waverly, she was a goner.</p><p>She saw a whole future in her eyes.</p><p>"H- Hi," Nicole took a second to gather herself, "Nice to meet you."</p><p>Waverly gave the Haught a smile that could light up the world</p><p>"It's nice to meet you as well, Nicole."</p><p> </p><p>They ate their meal, and Nicole knew something was different about how her and Waverly interacted.</p><p>As they finished up, Waverly realized she had to get back home.</p><p>"I'm sorry I have to go so suddenly, I remembered I have to help Wynonna with some math homework."</p><p>Nicole looked puzzled, not knowing who Wynonna was, and Waverly picked up this, quickly saying "She's my sister."</p><p>They all decided to leave, making sure to tip the waitress as they left.</p><p> </p><p>"I hope this isn't the last time we talk." Waverly said to Nicole</p><p>"I hope not either." Nicole responded, and Waverly turned to walk home.</p><p> </p><p>"She's so nice, Chrissy." Nicole spoke up after the Earp was out of range</p><p>"I told youuuuuu." Chrissy replied with the cheekiest grin Minnesota has ever seen.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0050"><h2>50. An Unbreakable Bond</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The platoon makes their way to the Nazi base</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A little heads up; This update is gonna get a little rough. I'll be tackling the subject of abuse, similar to how it's done in the show. Just wanna let y'all know &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>October 9, 1944, France</p><p>The trip was easier this time around. Colonel Dolls had asked multiple times for trucks to transport soldiers, and they arrived 2 days before departure.</p><p>"It's about damn time." He said as the vehicles arrived at camp, "We've needed these for years and are just now getting them."</p><p> </p><p>Once the day came to leave for the base, the soldiers were loaded into the trucks by platoon assignment. The drive was bumpy and uncomfortable, so they started discussing a number of different things to pass the time. </p><p>They started talking about their lives back home, and Mercedes came to a realization.</p><p>"Hey Earp, you never told us about your story." The Private said</p><p>Wynonna felt her heart drop, and Nicole recognized this.</p><p>"What was your life like?" Mercedes continued, "What was your reason for enlisting? That kinda stuff."</p><p>"It's a long story." Wynonna said</p><p>"We got time." Robin chimed in</p><p>"Only if she's comfortable guys," Jeremy spoke up, "don't push her."</p><p>They were quiet for a little bit, until Wynonna said "I'll tell you all my story."</p><p>"You don't have to, Private." Nicole replied</p><p>"I know, but I think I want to."</p><p>She took a deep breath, and started her tale.</p><p>"I was born in Minnesota, and lived there with my parents and Waverly, my sister. My dad, Ward, was a horrible dude. He hit my mom and my sister and me. He never drank, which always puzzled me. He was completely sober when he hurt us, he knew exactly what he was doing. I think that is the best sign to show he was an asshole. Anyway; when I was teenager, my mom, Michelle, up and left. She was tired of his bullshit, she packed her things and left. Mom took the brunt of Dad's anger for years, and with her gone it turned more to us. He blamed us for her leaving, saying that we weren't enough to keep her home. A little bit after Mom left Sergaent Haught and Waverly started dating. With her help, she manged to get Waves and myself away from my dad."</p><p>"I uh-," Nicole spoke up, "There was one day were I noticed Waverly was bruised up. On her face, arms, stuff like that. I asked about it, and she told me everything. I came up with a plan to get her out of there. I had her stay with me 1 night a week, then 2, then 3, so on and so forth until we got her out. With Private Earp it was different, I had to get some help. Myself and Randy Nedley, the guy that took me in, helped Wynonna move her stuff out in broad daylight. Ward was pissed, and he had some choices words for Randy. But we got her out, and we all lived in the same house for the next few years."</p><p>"And my dad never fought to get us back. He didn't care enough to fight for us."</p><p>The truck was dead silent, until Wynonna gathered herself.</p><p>"My story is full of hurt, and healing, and everything in between. But I won't be defined by my hurt, and the shit I've gone through. If you take anything from meeting me, I hope it's this; your past doesn't define you.</p><p>And I enlisted for many reasons, one of which was so I can write my own destiny."</p><p>Wynonna and Nicole shared a hug. Even though it wasn't totally professional, it showed a bond that even Zeus could not break.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you all enjoyed this one! Thank you for reading, and I'll see you all on Wednesday.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0051"><h2>51. Tell Her I Love Her</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The crew goes into the Nazi base</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>October 9, 1944</p><p>They arrived at the base just as night fell. </p><p>Their orders were to infiltrate the location, grab any useful information, and destroy as much of the base as possible.</p><p>"Earp, Gardener, you're with me." Nicole whispered to her platoon, "Chetri, Jett, take everyone else and follow Dolls."</p><p>"Why are you taking us?" Mercedes asked</p><p>"Because the Colonel gave us specific instructions. We have to go after the man that runs this place."</p><p>Wynonna and Mercedes were confused as hell, but they had a mutual agreement not to question orders.</p><p>They knew better then to question orders.</p><p>Colonel Dolls attacked from the front of the base, using all the American and British firepower he had. Nicole, Wynonna, and Mercedes used this attack to sneak in, hoping the Nazis would be distracted.</p><p>They got into a communications room. They found maps, crew lists, and other random bits of information.</p><p>Until</p><p>"Guys, come look at this." Wynonna said</p><p>"Shit." Nicole replied as she read the paper the Earp was holding</p><p>The Germans didn't "slip up". They voluntarily gave out the location of the base. They knew the Allies would plan an attack, they counted on it.</p><p>Their element of surprise was gone.</p><p> </p><p>"Wait, why would this paper be in English when the rest are in German?"  Mercedes spoke up</p><p>At that moment, the once closed door swung open, and Nazis filed into the room.</p><p>"Let's get them!" Nicole yelled</p><p>A huge fire-fight broke out in the tiny room. The Americans put up a good effort, but were sorely outmatched. </p><p> </p><p>Nicole watched as Germans grabbed Wynonna. They beat her and dragged her out of the room.</p><p>"I can't leave her." was the only thought in her head</p><p>A sudden fury arose in the Sergeant, and she grabbed Mercedes and bolted out of there.</p><p>"I don't know how the hell I did that but you have to listen to me." Nicole said as she and Mercedes hid, "They didn't kill us on the spot, they damn well could have but didn't. They're trying to take as many captives as possible. They got Wynonna, and I can't let them take her alone. I'm going after her." </p><p>"But ma'am-"</p><p>"Stay low, don't draw any attention to yourself, and get out the way we came in. Go to the Colonel, tell him to pull back. Show him the paper we found."</p><p>"What are you going to do?"</p><p>"I'm going after my best friend. Gardener, I need you to look after the platoon, and Louis. Keep them safe, keep them alive."</p><p>"I will, Sergeant."</p><p>"And please-" Nicole's heart dropped to the floor, "Tell Waverly I love her." </p><p>Mercedes nodded, and Nicole sprinted after Wynonna.</p><p>Nicole found her best friend knocked out cold, being loaded into a truck.</p><p>She charged at the vehicle, and managed to rough up some of the Germans, but they overpowered her quickly.</p><p>The Sergeant put her all into this one-woman rescue mission. She knew it wasn't going to end well, but she fought nonetheless. </p><p> Nicole closed her eyes as she took a punch to the jaw. She fell back, and heard a loud ringing in her ears before she hit the ground. After landing, the only things audible were bits of German, and then everything went silent.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Where are Nicole and Wynonna being taken? Why are the Germans taking the two as prisoners? Why did the plan fail so horribly? All of that and more with be answered in the next update!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0052"><h2>52. Where Do We Go From Here?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The failed operation rocks the squad</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Soooooo I just realized the past couple chapters had the year "1945" when it was supposed to be 1944. My bad y'all, I went back and fixed it lol. I hope y'all enjoy this update, you'll get some answers today, and some on Wednesday :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>October 10, 1944, France</p><p>Mercedes got out of the base and updated Dolls on the situation.</p><p>"We found this letter, and we were ambushed." she said, "They took Sergeant Haught and Private Earp."</p><p>Dolls ordered everyone to fall back, they packed up and made a mad dash back to camp.</p><p>"Gardener, I think I know where they were taken."</p><p>"Where, sir?"</p><p>"There's a POW camp near the German and French border. A lot of our men and women end up there."</p><p>"I- is it in Germany or France, sir?"</p><p>Dolls paused, "Germany."</p><p>The troops were quiet for awhile, until Mercedes asked "Why do you think the mission failed?"</p><p>The Colonel struggled to find an answer, but managed to come up with one.</p><p>"I think we- I think I, got too cocky. I was so sure we had them cornered, but it ain't over till it's over. I was careless, and I got some of our best soldiers captured as a result."</p><p>It was obvious this loss would weigh on him.</p><p>"The Germans are ruthless. After they lost Paris they've started offing prisoners almost as soon as they get to camp. Haught and Earp won't last a week there."</p><p>The last sentence hit everyone like a ton of bricks.</p><p>Mercedes held back tears, and Robin wrapped Jeremy in a hug.</p><p> </p><p>October 10, 1944, Germany</p><p>Nicole slowly opened her eyes. Her head was pounding, and the bumpy ride didn't help.</p><p>"Why'd you follow me, Haught?" she heard a voice say.</p><p>It was Wynonna, of course.</p><p>She faced the Earp, who was bruised and bloody, but still sitting up.</p><p>Nicole opted to just stay on the floor of the vehicle.</p><p>"How could I not?" The Sergeant replied, "I couldn't have let them take you alone."</p><p>"You should have, you have the platoon to look after. You have Louis to take care of."</p><p>The thought of leaving Louis behind hurt, but she wouldn't have done it if she didn't believe in her crew.</p><p>"They'll be ok," Nicole said, "We just gotta worry about keeping ourselves safe."</p><p>Wynonna sighed, "You're too much of a hero, Haught."</p><p>"Like Superman."</p><p>They both chuckled, and then the trucked stopped.</p><p>Two German soldiers unloaded the Earp and Haught, and lead them to a gate. The sun was just starting to rise. </p><p>They got a good look at their new "home"</p><p>It was awful. </p><p>The prisoners there were nothing but skin and bone.</p><p>The light was gone from their eyes, they had no hope left.</p><p>The Nazis stripped their hope away, and were going to do the same to Nicole and Wynonna.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0053"><h2>53. The News You Never Want To Get</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Waverly gets a letter updating her on the situation</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>October 13, 1944, Toronto, Canada</p><p>Waverly's day went on as so many had before. There wasn't any new develop, no new hiccup to exploit, no new code to crack.</p><p>"I'm heading out, sir. Have a good weekend." Waverly said as she packed her things</p><p>"Take care, Waverly." Jacob replied, "We'll see you on Monday."</p><p>She had some groceries to pick up; cat food, bread, among other things.</p><p> </p><p>Once she got home, she noticed a letter with a certain "official" look.</p><p>The Earp didn't think much of it, she fed Bo and got herself something to eat.</p><p>After finishing her meal, she remained at the table, and opened the letter.</p><p>"Dear Waverly Earp,</p><p>My name is Mercedes Gardner. I'm a Private under Sergeant Nicole Haught. </p><p>Normally a higher-ranked official would send this kind of letter, but normal went out the window.</p><p>Sergeant Nicole Haught and Private Wynonna Earp were taken captive by German forces on October 10, 1944.</p><p>We have a decent idea of where they are, and will do everything in our power to get them back."</p><p>Waverly froze. </p><p>The letter continued, a bunch of formal nonsense with some sprinkles of Mercedes' kind heart.</p><p>The Earp couldn't process what she was reading.</p><p>Is this really happening?</p><p>It's like her worst nightmare has come to life.</p><p> </p><p>The letter ended with a notation from the Private.</p><p>"Wynonna is one of the toughest people I've ever met, I know she can hold her own.  </p><p>As for the Sergeant, the last thing Nicole said to me was 'Tell Waverly I love her'.</p><p>I'm sorry she's not able to tell you that herself, but I'm confident that she'll be able to again one day. </p><p> </p><p>In writing this, Mercedes knew she would never say "the right thing". What could she have said? Her letter wouldn't magically bring Nicole and Wynonna back from Nazi hold.</p><p> </p><p>Waverly's hand started to shake as she finished reading, and tears rolled down her face. </p><p>"Even if I'm an ocean away, I'll be in your corner." she whispered to herself. Before Waverly knew it, she was overtaken by sobs. </p><p>Her mind was in a million different places at once, and her body seemed like a hollow shell.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This one was rough I'm not gonna lie. I've probably written 5 different drafts for this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed this one (enjoy might not be the right word lol)</p><p>It was a lot to write, but I'm pretty proud of it. </p><p>Thanks for all the support, see y'all on Monday :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0054"><h2>54. Haught's Heroes Part I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nicole gets a rude awakening</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>October 14, 1944, Germany</p><p>Germany had been apart of the Geneva Convention of 1929. This Convention set up the rules of war, and how POWs should be treated.</p><p>The camp Nicole and Wynonna were at didn't give a shit about these rules. The conditions were horrible, they were overworked and underfed. </p><p>It was awful.</p><p> </p><p>Lights out was a couple hours ago, and Nicole had drifted off to sleep. </p><p> </p><p>That was until she was violently woken up, two Nazi soldiers towering over her. </p><p>One of them was holding a gun to her head.</p><p>"You are coming with us, Sergeant Haught." one of the men said. She couldn't tell which one, it was so damn dark.</p><p>She stood up from her cot and walked to the door. The sleeping quarters were tiny, but housed a dozen soldiers, all piled on top of each other.</p><p>A bag was placed over the Sergeant's head, and she was led outside.</p><p> </p><p>They walked for what felt like forever. It was cold, and her standard-issue nightwear did nothing to warm her.</p><p>They arrived at small building on the edge of the camp, and she was forced into structure. </p><p>Once inside, she was seated in a wooden chair, and tied down.</p><p>A single pair of boots entered the building, and then the bag was removed from her head.</p><p> </p><p>The man in front of her turned on a light, and she tried to analyze him.</p><p>He looked like a powerful dude, and he had an eye patch. Odd.</p><p>"Good day, Sergeant." he spoke, with a thick German accent.</p><p>Nicole said nothing.</p><p>"My name is Heinrich Himmler."</p><p>The Haught decided to play along, try to be as civilized as possible.</p><p>"Nice to meet you, sir."</p><p>He smiled, "I need your help with something, Sergeant."</p><p>"What do you need me for?"</p><p>He didn't answer, just changed the subject. "You crossed paths with General Doc Holliday, correct?"</p><p>"I don't see how that's relevant."</p><p>"Doc was a good friend of mine."</p><p>Nicole's heart damn near stopped. Himmler picked up on this</p><p>"You didn't know?" he said</p><p>"Didn't know what, sir?" Nicole replied</p><p>"After Germany wad defeated in 1918, Doc met Katharina. Katharina was from a powerful German family with lots of influence in the country. They got married in 1922. Once this war rolled around, he pledged himself to the Nazi cause, and worked as a double-agent."</p><p>Holy shitballs</p><p>"Anyways," he continued, "I think we can be friends. You just have to help me find someone."</p><p>"Who is this person?" Nicole asked</p><p>"A woman by the name of Waverly Earp. She's been a thorn in Germany's side for years. I believe you know her, correct?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yoooo that was crazy beans. Now, Doc's background will be touched on more in the next update, I just wanted to give y'all a little tease :)</p><p>See you guys on Wednesday!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0055"><h2>55. Haught's Heroes Part II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nicole and Wynonna have a chat at breakfast</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>October 15, 1944, Germany</p><p>Nicole didn't get much sleep after she was returned to her cot. The conversations from last night echoed in her mind.</p><p>"How do you know about Waverly?" Nicole said </p><p>"Doc gave us the information." Himmler replied</p><p>"But he's been dead for years. How is that possible?"</p><p>"There are a lot of strings being pulled, Sergeant."</p><p>The call for breakfast sounded. </p><p>Nicole headed out and grabbed a plate. She noticed one of the cooks looked familiar.</p><p>Anthony? From their first camp?</p><p>She hadn't seen him since the bombing. </p><p>Anthony saw Nicole in line, and the kid lit up.</p><p>"Hey Sergeant! How have you been?"</p><p>"I'm alright, kid. It's been awhile. How are you?"</p><p>"I'm ok, god there's so much catching up to do."</p><p>"Yeah, I see you're working so I'll let you get back to that. But we'll talk soon."</p><p>Nicole got her food and sat down.</p><p>What was Anthony doing here? How long has he been here? How is he so hopeful? You wouldn't expect that-</p><p>"What's up, red?"</p><p>Nicole's thought process was broken as Wynonna sat down in front of her.</p><p>The Earp had a black eye.</p><p>"Holy shit dude, what happened?" Nicole asked</p><p>"We'll get to that. Did you meet Himmler last night?"</p><p>"Yep, they snagged me right out of my cot."</p><p>"Same here."</p><p>They fell silent for a bit, until Nicole just had to ask.</p><p>"What did they tell you?"</p><p>Wynonna sighed, "Doc was a traitor, and they're after Waves."</p><p>"Ok so we seem to be on the same page."</p><p>"What's our next move, Haught?"</p><p>Nicole didn't answer, "Did you get that black eye from Himmler?"</p><p>"Yeah, he didn't like it when I said he probably has a small di-"</p><p>"Oh my god do not finish that sentence." Nicole shook her head, and both women chuckled.</p><p>"But anyways, I don't entirely know what's our next move. For starters, we're not going to tell him anything about Waverly. That's kind of obvious. We also aren't going to insult his... you know what. We can't get too smart with him, or else we could end up with a lot worse than a black eye. Although, he's not the brightest dude I've ever met. We gotta try to trip him up, and squeeze out details that could be useful. Also, Anthony the cook is here from our camp awhile back. He could be an useful ally."</p><p>"Alright, sounds good."</p><p>Nicole had more she needed to say, and it took her a minute to find the right words.</p><p>"Wynonna, this is going to get ugly. You can not, under any circumstances, break. Do not give them a single piece of information that could be useful."</p><p>"Noted, Sergeant."</p><p>The situation they were in was more fragile than glass. The Haught and the Earp would need to dig deep within themselves to through this.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0056"><h2>56. Working Without The Alpha And Beta</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The crew talks about a statement Dolls made.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Howdy folks! So it was announced Friday that season 4 of Wynonna Earp will be the end. I'm still hopeful we'll find a new home for the show, but in case we don't, I wanna post this message. </p><p>There's still a lot of story I want to tell here. I have plans to continue the fic after the war ends, and show the characters' lives after the fighting is over. The show's end has not changed my plans for this story. </p><p>Also, I might realize some one-shots here and there.</p><p>If the show's end has changed anything, it's made me more determined to tell stories through these characters.</p><p>So in short, this fic is staying right where it is. Cheers, and I hope y'all enjoy the update &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>October 17, 1944, France</p><p>Colonel Dolls gave an announcement at lunch.</p><p>"I know this is hard for you all to hear, but we will not be going after Sergeant Haught and Private Earp at this time. We can't confirm their location, we're working with estimations on where there might be. After the shitshow that went down at the Nazi base, we can't go off of estimations. We'll continue on the path of pushing the Krauts back, and hope we can spring our soldiers soon."</p><p>The announcement stung, a lot.</p><p> </p><p>They were on night watch, and before the shift started, Mercedes put Louis to bed. He hasn't been the same since Nicole was taken, he's become a shell of his former self. Nicole and Louis had a special bond, nothing could replace that. </p><p>In all honesty, none of them had been the same. Nicole and Wynonna were the glue that held the platoon together, the heart and soul of the team. They were starting to crumble without them.</p><p>After she got Louis to bed, Mercedes settled down next to Robin and Jeremy. Jeremy was dozing off in Robin's arms.</p><p>"Made sure Chetri stays awake." she teased, "If the rest of us have to stay awake, he does too."</p><p>Mercedes and Robin chuckled, as it was a line Sergeant Haught used on them. Nicole had always been strict about staying up for night duty; but with Mercedes pretty much acting as interm-Sergeant, she let a lot more go. The platoon would joke that they "have had more redheads boss them around then there are in the entire German army".</p><p> </p><p>They were engaged in nonsense conversation, until Robin felt a question arise in his head.</p><p>"Do you think they'll be ok?"</p><p>Mercedes didn't know how to reply. The failed mission weighed heavy on her. </p><p>"I think... Sergeant Haught and Private Earp are some of the best soldiers the US has to offer. If anyone is going to survive a Nazi POW camp, it's gonna be them. Honestly, I feel bad for the Germans that have to deal with them. Especially Wynonna, she's a handful."</p><p>They both laughed, and Jeremy seemed to laugh as well, although it wasn't fully audible. </p><p>The squad had changed a lot over the war. They arrived in Europe as a group of kids from all over the US. They had different upbringings, different motives for joining. But now they're more connected then ever. Which is weird considering they're not all together. </p><p>It feels like they've grown up together.</p><p>"In wolf packs," Jeremy mumbled, sleep evident in his voice, "when the leader dies, the wolves mourn. They mourn until a new leader emerges, and then they march on. It's not the same thing, but the principle is still there."</p><p>"So we're... like a wolf pack?" Robin asked</p><p>"Yeah, kind of. We have a strong emotional connection, bonded by the war, similar to the strong emotional connection that wolves have."</p><p>Jeremy fell back to sleep, leaving the rest of the soldiers stunned.</p><p>"I think that was a long way of saying we're family." Mercedes said.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0057"><h2>57. A Girl Worth Fighting For</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Anthony and Nicole have a little chat</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>October 20, 1944, Germany</p><p>At breakfast that morning, Anthony slipped the Sergeant a note that read;</p><p>"I have some free time after dinner, I'll meet you in your sleeping quarters. I want to help, and I have some information that might be useful."</p><p> </p><p>Dinner time passed, and Nicole retreated to her cot. </p><p>She sat there for about 5 minutes before Anthony entered.</p><p>"Evening, Sergeant." he said</p><p>"Good evening."</p><p>He sat down, and Nicole started with the questions.</p><p>"First off, how long have you been here?"</p><p>"Since the camp got bombed, so two years. Krauts found me afterwards and brought me here. It was a 'prove you're useful or get shot' kind of thing. I told them I worked as a cook, and lucky for me, they needed some extra kitchen staff to help with the influx of prisoners."</p><p>"Who did they take from our camp?"</p><p>"Anyone that didn't get out."</p><p>"What's this information you have for me?"</p><p>"Doc's plan isn't over. He's had you and Wynonna marked for a long time. He knew how much of a threat Waverly is to the Nazi cause. He wanted to use you both as a way to get to her."</p><p>"How is this still going on if he's dead?"</p><p>"Katharina's stationed in Berlin, she's been orchestrating a lot of stuff from there. She planned the failed-base operation that brought y'all here. Doc knew he was going to die when the camp got bombed. That's why he saved you; there was a bigger game at play and he needed you alive."</p><p>"Holy shit."</p><p>"It's like a giant game of chess, Sergeant. But even I don't know all the pieces involved."</p><p>"How did you get all this info?"</p><p>"I've cooked and delivered meals to some high-ups. One thing about Nazis; they don't know how to keep their plans secret."</p><p>"You got any dirt on Himmler?"</p><p>Anthony paused, and took a deep breath.</p><p>"He might be dumb as a rock, but he's killed some good soldiers. And their deaths weren't pleasant. They..."</p><p>"Suffered." Nicole picked up where he left off.</p><p>"Yeah. Sergeant, I've seen some horrible shit here. Stuff that I'm never going to forget. Please, be careful."</p><p>"I will."</p><p>Nicole stood up, and Anthony did the same. She wrapped him in a hug.</p><p>"Got any people back home?" Nicole asked as she let go of her embrace.</p><p>"Yeah. I got my mom and pop, and two younger siblings. And a girl."</p><p>The Sergeant smiled, "A girl, you say?"</p><p>"Yeah, her name's Rachel."</p><p>Anthony turned as red as a tomato.</p><p>"Well, go on." The Haught said</p><p>"We started dating sophomore year, she was in the same class as me. We spent the rest of high school together, and the US joined the war our senior year. I enlisted right after graduation, and was shipped off soon after."</p><p>High-school sweethearts, just like Nicole and Waverly.</p><p>It wasn't the same situation, of course, but the two love stories almost felt "parallel".</p><p>"It's good to have someone back home, y'know? Someone special to fight for."</p><p>Nicole fiddled with the ring that hung around her neck, "Yeah, I get that."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0058"><h2>58. What Are You? A Witch? A Pokémon?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nicole is interrogated</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>October 26, 1944, Germany</p><p>Himmler hadn't been at camp the past few days. The talk amongst the prisoners was that he was needed back in Berlin.</p><p>Nicole went to sleep that night with a sense of security.</p><p>But that was blown out of the water when two Krauts woke her up.</p><p>"You have got to be freaking kidding me." she whispered as they put shoved a bag over her head.</p><p> </p><p>She was dragged to the same building, and put into the same wooden chair.</p><p>But this time, she heard the sound of </p><p>heels? </p><p>The bag was yanked off her head, and standing in front of her was a woman.</p><p>"Greetings Sergeant Haught, I am Katharina Holliday."</p><p>Oh fuck oh shit</p><p>"Why are you here?"</p><p>"Himmler had some priorities to attend to. Not only that, but I wanted to meet you personally."</p><p>Nicole tried to play dumb, "What do you need with me?"</p><p>"Come now Sergeant Haught, you know what we need you for. Himmler is a good leader, yes, but he talks too much. He told you more than you needed to know."</p><p>"Alright fair enough, but I'm not telling you anything."</p><p>"I figured as much. No matter. I am determined to get the answers I need."</p><p>A Nazi soldier wheeled in a table with various metal instruments on it. Nicole couldn't get a clear look at any of them.</p><p>Katharina turned her back to Nicole and took something off the bench.</p><p>"You're from Minnesota. You are the daughter of Elizabeth and Joseph Haught, who were killed in a fire. You are engaged to Waverly Earp, who is working somewhere in Canada."</p><p>"What's the point of telling me my own life's story?"</p><p>"We know all about you, Nicole."</p><p>"Yeah I know. You all love to state the obvious."</p><p>Katharina turned back around and swung at Nicole, who was defenseless against the punch.</p><p>It knocked the chair to the ground, and the impact of hitting the floor added to the pain.</p><p>Turns out Katharina had equipped some brass knuckles, to amplify her strike.</p><p>Nicole was propped back up, and Katharina put the brass knuckles back on the table.</p><p>"Want to talk now, Nicole?"</p><p>She didn't answer, instead she spit a tooth at Katharina.</p><p>"You're a strong soul. But even the strongest wills break with enough force."</p><p>The woman turned back around, and grabbed something else off the table.</p><p>"I will ask nicely, where is Waverly Earp?"</p><p>"Eat shit."</p><p>Katharina seemed to smile, as she held up Nicole's right hand, and ripped off the nail of her thumb.</p><p>Nicole screamed in pain.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0059"><h2>59. The Golden Fields</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"You may forget but<br/>Let me tell you: someone in some future time will think of us"</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is gonna be a quick update, nothing too long.<br/>Also, there won't be any updates next week. I got an English paper I need to work on. I will be back will a new chapter on March 1st, and the usual schedule will resume.<br/>Cheers, and I hope you all enjoy this chapter &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nicole's eyes shot open and she wasn't bound to the chair any more. </p><p>She was somewhere new. Somewhere she's never been before.</p><p>It was... beautiful. There were fields of flowers, it was sunny, and the sky was a bright blue.</p><p>Nicole looked in front of her; and there was a woman sitting on the grass, her back facing the Haught.</p><p>"Hi, Nicole." The woman said.</p><p>"Who- who are you?"</p><p>The woman stood up, and turned to face Nicole.</p><p>"Waverly." The Sergeant said breathlessly , "How- am I dead?"</p><p>"No, honey. This is a space that your mind created for yourself. A little 'safe haven'. You were at your breaking point, and so this place was made."</p><p>Nicole didn't fully understand what was going on, but she didn't really care.</p><p>"Can I hold you?" Nicole asked</p><p>"Yes, you can."</p><p>They embraced, and the Sergeant broke down.</p><p>"I'm trying to be strong, Waves, I'm doing whatever I can to keep you safe. But it's so damn hard."</p><p>Nicole's body was overcome with sobs.</p><p>"I know, and you'll get through whatever they throw your way, you just have to keep fighting."</p><p>Nicole held imaginary-Waverly the tightest she could.</p><p>"You'll have to go back soon." The 'Earp' said</p><p>"I don't want to go." </p><p>"I know, but you must."</p><p>Nicole let of go of her embrace, and fictional Waverly brushed away some of the Haught's tears.</p><p>" I will always be in your heart, and in your mind." </p><p>She placed her hands of Nicole's chest, and then her head, and sent the Sergeant back to the real world.</p><p> </p><p>Katharina pulled the nail off of Nicole's pinky-finger. </p><p>"Do you want to talk now, Nicole?"</p><p>The Sergeant blinked a couple times to get a hold of herself. She didn't even notice the pain in her hand.</p><p>What in the fuck just happened?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you liked this one! I wanted to give myself a chapter to bend the rules a bit, and I came up with this. I will see you all on March 1st, take care of yourselves!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0060"><h2>60. Being There For The Ones You Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Waverly goes back home</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>October 29, 1944, Minnesota, USA</p><p>Waverly was on a train that was Minnesota-bound.</p><p>At first, she was determined to keep working, despite the heartache she was feeling. But as time went on, it became too much to endure.</p><p>"Go home, Waverly. Take some time off." Jacob said on what ended up being her last day of work before this 'vacation'.</p><p>"But sir-"</p><p>"Go home. You need it, and I think Chrissy needs you back too. We'll be ok here."</p><p>So here she was, sitting on the train, Bo nuzzled up next to her.</p><p>Ever since she got that letter, she's lived in constant fear. Fear that the next letter she opens will tell her that her fiancée and sister are gone.</p><p>The Earp has tried so damn hard not to let this fear overtake her. </p><p>How would she go on?</p><p>The worse possible scenarios played out in her head, tears began to form until-</p><p>The train stopped. </p><p>"Here we are." She muttered to herself.</p><p>Once she was off the train, she looked around for Chrissy, and eventually found her.</p><p>They embraced, a hug that was probably long over-due.</p><p>"Waves, I don't know what to say."</p><p>Waverly didn't reply, just held her friend close.</p><p>They got into the Nedley's car, and headed home. </p><p>"How are you holding up?" The Earp asked</p><p>"Not well," Chrissy replied, not having the mental capacity to lie, "You?"</p><p>"Not great either."</p><p>There wasn't much talk in the car after that. </p><p>Both women were in an impossible situation, not knowing the fates of two people they love.</p><p>"I'm going to stick around for a bit," Waverly spoke up, just as the car turned on to their street, "I don't think either of us should be alone right now."</p><p>"I'm glad to hear that Waves, it's been rough without you. And I think I need you now more than ever."</p><p>Chrissy had been cleaning both houses frequently, her father's and the Haught/Earp home. She's found that cleaning served as a good distraction from their ordeal. </p><p>And it was healthier than drinking.</p><p> </p><p>They walked into the Nedley estate and it was in tip-top shape.</p><p>"It looks good, Chrissy." Waverly couldn't help but point it out</p><p>Chrissy nodded, as she helped the Earp unload her belongings.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I wanted to do something short and sweet to get back into the swing of things. The next few updates are gonna be heavy, so I wanted to do this little bit. Cheers &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0061"><h2>61. The Story Of My Life Is Not For The Faint Of Heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nicole is tortured once again</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>January 8, 1945, Germany</p><p>The past few months have been a hell on Earth. Nicole’s mind was being pushed to the brink. </p><p>They’ve been subject to all sorts of torture. </p><p>They’ve been beaten, starved, and forced to brave the harsh German cold. </p><p>Even with all of that, the worst came when Christmas rolled around.</p><p>Nicole spent the entire day dreaming about holding Waverly again. The two of them with Wynonna and Chrissy, huddled next to a fire, talking about God knows what. </p><p>The Sergeant would have done anything to be home with her girl. </p><p>But that’s the sad part isn’t it? She wants to be home with Waverly; but is instead enduring physical, mental, and emotional torture to keep Waverly safe. </p><p>And the only Christmas present Nicole got was being drowned in water. </p><p>Nicole was pulled out of the line at lunch by two soldiers and taken to a different building, different from the small one at the edge of the camp. It was bigger, and it kinda looked like a barn. </p><p>The Haught was taken to the middle of the room. And Himmler stood in front of her </p><p>“How you been?” She asked </p><p>He didn’t answer. He didn’t seem like the same dude she met when she first arrived. He was off. It was Nicole’s assumption that he’s not going to talk much anymore. Katharina probably ordered him to pipe down so he doesn’t give away any more secrets. </p><p>Katharina, she’s not here.</p><p>“Is Ms. Holliday not joining us today?” Nicole asked</p><p>A slight smirk appeared on Himmler’s face. </p><p>Before Nicole could get out another word, she was jabbed in the neck with a syringe. It had some sort of sedative in it, and her body went limb. She didn’t lose consciousness right away, she remained awake just long enough for Katharina to come into eyesight, holding the syringe. </p><p>“Get her up, boys." </p><p>When Nicole woke up, her head was pounding. And the room was... upside down? </p><p>She was being suspended from the ceiling, her feet tied up with a rope. It was like a depressing Spider-Man impersonation. </p><p>The Sergeant caught sight of Katharina, and cleared her throat to get the woman's attention. </p><p>"Now this just seems unnecessary." Nicole said </p><p>"Nicole, we are determined to get the answers we need. By any means necessary." </p><p>"Heinrich!" Katharina called out, "Get your men, it's time to begin." </p><p>A Nazi solider placed a step ladder on the ground to the right of Nicole. He walked up onto it so he was at Nicole's hip. </p><p>A second soldier handed him a hammer and some nails. </p><p>He got a nod from Katharina, and he began to drive the nail into Nicole's side. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0062"><h2>62. Motives</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Wynonna tells Nicole her true reason for enlisting</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>January 10, 1945, Germany</p>
<p>Nicole's hip was jacked up. She definitely needed medical attention, and she definitely wasn't going to get it.</p>
<p>She stayed in bed yesterday; thanks to some distractions from Anthony. He kept the Krauts occupied so they wouldn't notice her absence.</p>
<p>But he couldn't keep it up for a second day in a row, and Nicole didn't want to put him in that position.</p>
<p>So, she limped around camp, trying to minimize her movement. Every step she took sent pain shooting through her entire side.</p>
<p>Anthony promised to get her some morphine by lunch, so she had to spend the entire morning in agony.</p>
<p>"You look like shit, Haught." Wynonna said as she put her food down next to Nicole's</p>
<p>"Feel like it too."</p>
<p>Wynonna helped Nicole settle into her seat, trying to make her as comfortable as possible. Although, there wasn't going to be true comfort, not in a place like this.</p>
<p>Nicole noticed the Earp's hand was bandaged up, and so she asked about it.</p>
<p>"Katharina went crazy with a hammer. Probably shattered every bone in ol' lefty."</p>
<p>The Haught pretty much forget out her own pain. The mental picture of her best friend being beaten like that... it hurt more than any physical pain could.</p>
<p>Wynonna started eating her food, but Nicole was too angry to eat. </p>
<p>Angry at Katharina, angry at the universe for putting Wynonna in a situation like this. And she wouldn't outwardly admit this, but she was also angry at Wynonna herself.</p>
<p>"Why'd you do it?" Nicole asked</p>
<p>"What did I do?" Wynonna replied</p>
<p>"Why did you enlist?"</p>
<p>"You want the truth?"</p>
<p>Nicole was caught a little off guard by this question. She shook her head yes.</p>
<p>Wynonna took a deep breath.</p>
<p>"I enlisted for you, to protect you."</p>
<p>"What do you mean?"</p>
<p>"The reason I joined the Army was so I could make sure you would get back home to my sister. I wouldn't have been able to sleep knowing I wasn't with you, looking after you."</p>
<p>"You did all of this... for me and Waverly?"</p>
<p>"Look Haught, I've been able to see firsthand the type of love you two share. What you and Waverly have, it's a once in a generation type of love. And it deserves to be protected."</p>
<p>Nicole was visibly speechless, not knowing how to respond to this revelation.</p>
<p>"I knew I was walking into a shitstorm," Wynonna continued, "and I don't regret a single thing. I would do it all over again if I had to. You and Waverly deserve to have a happily-ever after."</p>
<p>The Sergeant didn't know if that was super honorable, or super stupid. </p>
<p>Probably a little bit of both.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, you might be like 'what the hell?' and let me say;</p>
<p>I fully believe Wynonna (in the show) would do anything to have a love like what Wayhaught has. I wanted that point to be a part of her character in this fic. So, I turned that into her motive for enlisting; to protect their love. Of course it's not the same thing, but nothing in this story is the same as the show lol</p>
<p>I hope you enjoyed this update.</p>
<p>See you all on Wednesday &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0063"><h2>63. I'm With You Till The End Of The Line</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Allies make it to camp, but tragedy strikes</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>January 22, 1945, Germany</p><p>These last 12 days have weighed heavily on Nicole. The knowledge that Wynonna enlisted because of her, it had her feeling a plethora of emotions.</p><p>Part of her wanted to hug Wynonna, and thank her for sticking by her side; and the other part of her wanted to slap Wynonna across the face. </p><p>She hasn't talked to the Earp much recently. The two of them updated each other on what was going on around camp; but past that, there wasn't much communication. </p><p> </p><p>Katharina left for the German city of Hanover a few days ago, although the reasoning was unknown. Himmler remained at camp, and he seemed to be on-edge.</p><p>Katharina got the hell out of there, Himmler was being extra observant, and the soldiers at camp seemed to be getting ready for something.</p><p>Something big.</p><p>Nicole found out what that 'something' was that morning.</p><p>"Sergeant, you have to listen to me." Anthony said</p><p>"What's going on?" Nicole asked</p><p>"The Allies are going to arrive at camp in a couple of hours, you need to be ready."</p><p> </p><p>Those couple of hours went by so slowly. But with every hour that passed, the Germans grew more aggressive. </p><p>They were sorely outmatched, the Allied forces were bringing damn near everything they had. The small force of Nazi-prison guards would be crushed. </p><p> </p><p>And then, the first tank arrived at the compound. It was an American tank.</p><p>Nicole was in her sleeping quarters when the camp's alarms started going off. She burst outside and ran into </p><p>Wynonna.</p><p>"What's going on, Haught?" Wynonna asked, slightly panicked</p><p>"Those are our troops Wynonna, they're going to get us out of here." Nicole answered</p><p>"I don't know about that." Another voice said, a male voice... with a German accent.</p><p>Nicole looked behind Wynonna and saw Himmler.</p><p>The Earp turned around to face the Nazi, who pulled out the pistol strapped to his side.</p><p>He aimed it at the women, and fired two shots. One was a clean shot; the other was slightly off. Turns out, Anthony had snuck up on Himmler and stabbed him in the back with a kitchen knife.</p><p> </p><p>One shot, the one that was off, hit Nicole in the side. But it didn't injury her. No, it hit her compass, the gold one that was a gift from Waverly.</p><p>The other bullet hit Wynonna. Got her right in the chest.</p><p>As Anthony finished off Himmler; the Earp hit the ground, a pool of blood forming under her.</p><p>Nicole crumpled next to her friend, and tried to put pressure on Wynonna's wound.</p><p>"No no no no no please no." Nicole mumbled</p><p>"Nicole, look at me."</p><p>The Haught didn't want to, but with tears flowing, she made eye contact with Wynonna.</p><p>"You have to get out of here. You have to get home to Waverly, and Chrissy, and Bo... that fluffy little bastard."</p><p>"I can't do this without you, Earp."</p><p>"Yeah you can, you'll be ok."</p><p>The light began to fade from Wynonna's eyes, and she started coughing up blood.</p><p>"Please hang on, Wynonna. We'll get you help-"</p><p>"Nicole," Wynonna interrupted, "don't. I'm done for."</p><p>The Sergeant held her best friend, as the Private left this world.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oh my lordddd y'all. That was rough, I was literally shaking while writing that.</p><p>But, this update is something I've had planned for a long time, and I'm super excited to finally share it with you all.</p><p>The story is going to continue, as there's still a lot more story to tell.</p><p>We'll be exploring post-war life and grief, so stayed tuned for that.</p><p>Thank you for sticking around, and sorry for the pain. </p><p>See you all on Monday &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0064"><h2>64. Good Old Fashioned Mind-Fuck</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nicole is pulled out of the camp</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Allies bulldozed their way through the Nazi forces.</p><p>Anthony was trying to get Nicole up and out of the camp, but Nicole...</p><p>she didn't want to leave Wynonna behind.</p><p>"I'm staying with her." The Sergeant said, with the blankest stare imaginable, "I'm not leaving her here."</p><p>She was internally screaming, begging some force in the universe to bring Wynonna back to her. </p><p>As more Allies approached, a familiar platoon came into view, lead by Colonel Dolls.</p><p>Anthony got the Colonel's attention, and he and Mercedes greeted the cook.</p><p>He told them everything that had happened, and Mercedes' eyes wondered over to the Haught and Earp.</p><p>"Wynonna... shit."</p><p>The Gardener crouched down next to Nicole, who was still cradling Wynonna.</p><p>"Nicole, I'm so sorry."</p><p>"I'm not leaving her."</p><p>Mercedes looked at Dolls and Anthony, and then back at Nicole.</p><p>She studied the Sergeant's eyes, looking for any sign of the woman she once knew. The woman that taught her how to be a soldier.</p><p>But she couldn't find that woman, she just saw... nothingness in Nicole's eyes. The Haught used to be so hopeful, so full of life, but that was all gone. </p><p>Wynonna's death seemed to be her breaking point.</p><p>She had been beaten and tortured for months now and all of that hurt built up until this pushed her over the edge.</p><p>Deep down, Mercedes could feel that the Sergeant Nicole Haught she knew was still in there. It was just a matter of finding *that* Nicole.</p><p>"Ma'am, we have to get you out of here."</p><p>Nicole didn't respond, just looked down at Wynonna.</p><p>Mercedes pushed Nicole's head back up, and looked into the Sergeant's eyes.</p><p>"You have my word, we'll get Wynonna home. The platoon will make it a priority. You'll just have to part with her for the time being."</p><p>The reason for this was, they needed to get Nicole out of there as quickly as possible. The camp was becoming more and more dangerous, and she needed to go.</p><p>Plus, she was injured and needed medical assistance.</p><p>So with those 2 factors in play, they rushed to get the Haught back into their hands. </p><p>And Mercedes was going to stick to her word, they were going to get Wynonna home, but first Nicole had to be taken care of.</p><p> </p><p>Nicole was brought to a medical tent, it wasn't anything impressive but it did the job.</p><p>The doctors on-hand needed to perform emergency surgery on the Sergeant's hip. </p><p>While under anesthesia; Nicole went to that same place in her head, the safe haven she had run to so many times before.</p><p>But this time, instead of seeing Waverly... she saw Wynonna.</p><p>Once she locked eyes with the 'Earp', the once beautiful environment turned dull and dark.</p><p>Thunder started rumbling around her, and it mirrored the sounds she heard on the battlefield.</p><p>"It should have been you, Nicole." The fake-Wynonna said, "You should have been the one to die."</p><p>"Wha-"</p><p>Before she could get out a proper answer, she woke up from her drug-induced slumber.</p><p>She was in a small bed, with Mercedes sitting next to her.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Soooooooooooo this one was a lot, but this chapter is setting the stage for a lot of Nicole's psychological issues; and we'll dive deeper into those as the story progresses. </p><p>The instance of her safe haven turning on her shows the guilt she's experiencing. The real Wynonna would never say what the fake Wynonna did, but it's rather what Nicole thinks about herself.</p><p>Cheers mates, see you on Wednesday &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0065"><h2>65. Thank You For Your Service</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nicole talks with Mercedes and Dolls, and a certain reunion happens</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"How are you feeling, Sergeant?" Mercedes asked</p><p>"I'm still sore, and a little foggy; but I'm ok."</p><p>"Cool."</p><p>Nicole, even though she just came out of surgery, could tell there was more on the Private's mind.</p><p>Before she could ask Mercedes anything, Colonel Dolls walked into the med tent.</p><p>"Private Gardener, can I have a word with the Sergeant?' he asked</p><p>"Yes sir." she replied</p><p>Mercedes left the tent, and Dolls sat down in the chair next to Nicole. </p><p>"Haught, I have some news. While you were in the POW camp, we dealt some significant blows to the Nazi forces. We're in their backyard, and they don't have the power to push us back. With that being said, you and your platoon are no longer needed."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"You all will be honorably discharged, and you specifically with receive a Bronze Star for the heroism you displayed."</p><p>"Why is this happening?"</p><p>"Well for one; we're starting to send troops home on all fronts, as the Nazi forces are falling apart. Secondly, you all have fulfilled your duty and met the expectations placed before you. So for those two reasons, we're sending you home in a couple days. Understood?"</p><p>"Yes, sir."</p><p>"Alright, good. That's all I have."</p><p>As Dolls began to leave, Nicole spoke up.</p><p>"Sir, can I ask you one thing?"</p><p>"What is it?"</p><p>"D- did you get Wynonna out of the camp?"</p><p>"We did, yes. She will be heading home with you."</p><p>"Will you let my family know what happened?"</p><p>"I'm afraid we weren't able to write a letter to your loved ones. With you all leaving in 2 days, you'll get there before any letter does."</p><p>Nicole couldn't decide if she wanted to cry or punch the wall.</p><p>"Understood, sir."</p><p>Dolls walked towards the tent's opening, and he turned back to say one last thing.</p><p>"All of the soldiers under your supervision turned into amazing fighters. You're one of the best I've seen, Haught. It's been an honor to fight by your side."</p><p>"Thank you, sir." Nicole wiped away some tears in her eyes</p><p> </p><p>A couple minutes after Dolls left, Mercedes walked back in, followed by</p><p>Louis</p><p>Oh my god, Louis. It's been so long</p><p>The kid immediately ran up to Nicole and gave her a big hug.</p><p>Nicole was damn near sobbing at this point, as she held him as tight as she could.</p><p>"I've missed you, little man."</p><p>"Missed you too." Louis replied</p><p>Nicole looked back to Mercedes, "Did Dolls tell you all yet?"</p><p>"Yeah, while you were in surgery."</p><p>Louis curled up next to Nicole, being mindful of her injury, just like Mercedes told him.</p><p>"So what are we going to do about him?" Mercedes asked as Louis made himself comfortable</p><p>"I can take him in, but I'm going to need a few weeks before I do."</p><p>"I can work with that, he'll come to Cali with me and then once you're ready, I'll bring him to you."</p><p>Nicole didn't want to overwhelm Waverly and Chrissy, she wanted to give them a proper chance to grieve before throwing Louis into the mix.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So here's the deal, I know the crew being sent home isn't realistic, but here's why I did it;</p><p>It didn't feel right to have them continue fighting without Wynonna. If Nicole was the platoon's leader, their brain, Wynonna was their heart. And it just didn't feel right to have them function without their heart. </p><p>I hope no one is too mad at this decision; and if you are, I hope I can win you back with the post-war stories that are going to be told.</p><p>Alright, cheers mates, I'll see you all on Monday &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0066"><h2>66. Breaking Up The Band</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The platoon disperses</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>January 24, 1945, Germany</p><p>Nicole has spent the past 2 days recovering, trying to get as much rest as possible.</p><p>The head doctor, a woman by the name of Lauren Lewis, talked with her earlier.</p><p>"Sergeant, I advise you take it easy for the first few weeks you get home. The injury you sustained was very serve, and even with the surgery, you're going to be stuck with a limp for the rest of your life."</p><p>A limp</p><p>That seemed to be the least of her worries</p><p>She would have rather had both of her legs blown off than have to go home live with the reality that Wynonna is gone-</p><p>"Excuse me, ma'am." Mercedes interrupted Nicole's thoughts, "Breakfast is ready. We've got time to eat before we leave. Would you like to join us?"</p><p>"Yeah, I'll be there."</p><p> </p><p>Nicole made her way out of the med tent, with some help from Mercedes. She sat down with her soldiers (and Louis), everyone huddled around a fire, eating their food. </p><p>They shared their final meal together, a 'Last Supper' of sorts.</p><p>After they finished eating, Nicole raised a question for her platoon. "What are you going to do once you get back home?"</p><p>All of the other soldiers answered first, until it came down to Mercedes, Jeremy, and Robin.</p><p>She would never say this out loud, but the three of them were probably her favorites. And they've grown so much since they arrived. They've become some of the best soldiers she's seen; and they've become amazing human beings. They had to deal with a lot in Nicole's absence, but they faired pretty well.</p><p>"Well," Robin spoke up, "I'm going back to New York, and Jeremy is coming with me."</p><p>Robin held Jeremy's hand as he continued, "We're going to use the money we earned fighting to get an apartment in Manhattan, and I guess just see where it all goes."</p><p>Jeremy interjected, "I don't really have a home or family to go back to. And we're really starting to fall for each other, so why not go for it, y'know?"</p><p>Nicole could practically hear Wynonna go 'I fucking told you'. The Haught couldn't help but tear up a bit. </p><p>So much bad has come from this war, it was amazing to see something good spring from it. </p><p>The entire platoon cheered the boys on, everyone was happy for them.</p><p>Mercedes shared her plans, to take care of Louis for a bit, and possibly go into movie producing. That last part was unexpected for sure but Nicole said, "I'm looking forward to watching your films."</p><p> </p><p>Their time together came to an end, and it was time to load up and go home. </p><p>As they got up, Mercedes embraced Nicole.</p><p>"Thank you for looking after my ass, ma'am." The Gardener said through tears. </p><p>The entire platoon huddled around Nicole, their wasn't a dry eye among them. </p><p>"Alright, listen up everyone." Nicole said through the pile of soldiers, "You all need to take care of yourselves. And thank you for being the best crew I could have asked for. I am forever grateful to be your Sergeant."</p><p>One by one, everyone *carefully* peeled themselves off of Nicole, and they all went their separate ways.</p><p>"Haught platoon for life!" Mercedes yelled, loud enough for her comrades to hear.</p><p>They all laughed, and replied with a simple "Hoo-ah!" </p><p> </p><p>Just as Nicole was about to enter her plane, she heard a familiar voice calling for her... it was Anthony.</p><p>She turned to face him, "Hey Anthony, how are you?"</p><p>"I'm good, you?"</p><p>"I'm alright."</p><p>"I uh... I heard you're heading home."</p><p>"Yeah, I am."</p><p>"I'm glad to hear, I leave in 3 days, gotta help a little bit more before I leave."</p><p>"That's good." </p><p>As Nicole finished her sentence, she embraced Anthony, as more tears flowed from her eyes.</p><p>"I can't thank you enough for having my back at that camp, I wouldn't have survived without you."</p><p>"I wish I could have done more, ma'am, I wish I could have saved Wynonna-"</p><p>"Don't do that to yourself, Anthony, you did all you could."</p><p>The Haught released her embrace, and their teary-eyes locked.</p><p>"So, you excited to get home to Rachel?"</p><p>"Yeah, although I haven't been able to write to her in a long time, I just hope she hasn't moved on."</p><p>"She hasn't, kid, she's waiting for you."</p><p>The pilot of the plane was getting increasingly annoyed, so Nicole knew it was time to go.</p><p>"Go live your life to the fullest, Anthony, you owe yourself that. And if you can, send me a message every so-often. Just so I know how you're doing."</p><p>"Will do, ma'am."</p><p>They shared a final salute, and then Nicole boarded the plane. And just like that, she was on her way back home.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0067"><h2>67. All My Life, I Promise To Keep Running Home To You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nicole gets back to Minnesota</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>January 25, 1945, Minnesota, USA</p><p>They flew for most of the day before, until they made a pit stop in Buffalo to refuel the plane. They landed in the city as night fell, and were given a couple hours on the ground before departing again. </p><p>Most of the soldiers caught up on sleep, but not Nicole. She stood on a balcony, overlooking the city. She tried to reach some mental stillness, but couldn't get there. Her most painful memories were playing over and over again.</p><p>Losing her parents</p><p>Losing Nedley</p><p>Being captured by Nazis and tortured</p><p>Losing Wynonna </p><p>As the memories swirled, she reached into her pocket and pulled out her compass.</p><p>It was busted up, and the bullet was still stuck in there. </p><p>Tears welled in her eyes as she starred down the thing that was so close to killing her.</p><p>"It should have been me."</p><p>She whispered, as she threw the compass off the balcony.</p><p> </p><p>They landed in Minnesota at 7 or 8 in the morning.</p><p>Nicole got off the plane, and headed to the nearest phone.</p><p>She rang up the Nedley household, hoping Chrissy or Waverly would pick up.</p><p>"Hello?" A voice on the end said, the voice belonging to Chrissy</p><p>"Hey Chrissy, it's Nicole."</p><p>"Nicole? Wha-"</p><p>"It's a long story." The Haught interrupted, "I uh... I was sent home, they gave me an honorable discharge. It really is a long story, and I will tell it all, but right now I need a ride home."</p><p>"Is Wynonna there too?"</p><p>Nicole knew she would have to answer that question eventually, but it still hurt like a bitch.</p><p>"No, sh- she's gone, Chrissy."</p><p>She could hear the Nedley getting choked up, but Chrissy kept the conversation going, "Waverly's still asleep, I'm gonna let her rest, but I'll be there as soon as possible."</p><p>"Thank you."</p><p> </p><p>Chrissy seemingly got there at lightning speed; and found the soldier sitting on the concrete outside, her bags at her side.</p><p>The Nedley sat down next to Nicole. </p><p>"I couldn't be in there with all those people, not right now."</p><p>Chrissy could feel tears start to form, "Can you... tell me what happened?"</p><p>"Not yet, I can't do it yet. Can we just go home?"</p><p>"Yeah, let's hit the road."</p><p>Chrissy hadn't seen that look on Nicole in a long time, that look of hopelessness and hurt. She hadn't seen it on the Haught's face since the fire.</p><p> </p><p>They got home, and Chrissy made her way into the house, while Nicole got her things from the car.</p><p>"Hey Chrissy!" Waverly greeted her, not seeing who was outside, "I woke up a little bit ago, where have you been?"</p><p>"I, uh, had to pick someone up."</p><p>"Who was it?"</p><p>Chrissy slid to the side as Nicole entered the home.</p><p>The Sergeant dropped everything as Waverly ran into her arms.</p><p>They held each other, and both of them were crying. </p><p> </p><p>Waverly didn't even have to ask, she knew her sister was gone. She could feel in her own soul, yes, but she could also feel it in Nicole's.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Holy Christ that was rough</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0068"><h2>68. The Last Great American Dynasty Part I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Chrissy shows Waverly and Nicole some letters</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>January 27, 1945, Minnesota</p>
<p>Wynonna was due to arrive home tomorrow. Until then, it was up to Nicole, Waverly, and Chrissy to plan the funeral arrangements.</p>
<p>They avoided the subject at first, but that afternoon Chrissy called the other two women to the dining room table. </p>
<p>"I uh, I found this folder awhile back, after you all had returned to your posts."</p>
<p>Chrissy slid a folder across the table to Nicole and Waverly. The Earp took it, and opened it. There was a series of hand-written letters, documents, etc.</p>
<p>"This was marked as the first letter." she slid this one over as well, and Nicole picked it up. </p>
<p>It started with:</p>
<p>"Hey Chrissy, I hope you're doing well. I don't know when you're going to find this, but I needed to put all of these papers together in case I don't make it back. </p>
<p>The information in here will help you gain access to everything that I own, including the money I earned in the Army. It won't last forever, but it'll take care of you three for a bit."</p>
<p>In all the letters, Wynonna seemed to know she wouldn't make it out of Europe alive. She mapped out everything her family would need to do if she was killed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was a letter that hurt the most, the last one they read.</p>
<p>Wynonna's wishes for her funeral.</p>
<p>"I read a book while we were in London, it was about the American Wild West. It said that cowboys who died in battle were buried with their boots on. I think that's what I want, to be buried with my boots on."</p>
<p>The letter continued, Wynonna seemed to accept her fate long before it happened. </p>
<p>"As I sit here, writing this, I have a good feeling I won't make it back home. And I think I've made peace with that, y'know? I enlisted to protect Nicole and make sure she gets back safe, so if can do that, I'll be ok with whatever happens to me."</p>
<p>The three women sat in silence, tears making their presence known on each of their faces.</p>
<p>"What do we now?" Waverly asked </p>
<p>"We fulfill Wynonna's final wishes." Nicole answered</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So this one was pretty short, but it is going to be connected to Wednesday's update, that being part 2.</p>
<p>And I might have over-complicated it, but basically Wynonna put her will in that folder, and made sure her family was taken care of. </p>
<p>See you all Wednesday &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0069"><h2>69. The Last Great American Dynasty Part II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Wynonna's funeral is held</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>January 28, 1945, Minnesota </p><p>Wynonna arrived at the same time as Nicole's Bronze Star. A heartbreaking twist of fate.</p><p> </p><p>Nicole was getting ready in the bathroom. She put the medal on her uniform, making sure it was on properly. </p><p>She stared at herself in the mirror. To everyone else, she was a hero. She had the Bronze Star to prove it. But she didn't feel like a hero.</p><p>If that title belonged to anyone, if the star belonged to anyone; it was Wynonna.</p><p>"Nicole? You almost done?" Waverly asked from the other side of the bathroom door</p><p>"Yeah, I'll be out in a second, Waves"</p><p>She straightened out her uniform, wiped away stray tears, and opened the door.</p><p>Waverly was in a simple black dress, and paired it with a black overcoat. </p><p>"Are- are you going to say anything at the funeral?" Nicole asked</p><p>"I don't think so. I'm usually good at speeches, but I don't think I can give one this time." Waverly replied, "Are you?"</p><p>"Yeah, I have some stuff I wanna say."</p><p>Nicole took Waverly's hand in her own, and gave it a little squeeze. A signal that seemed to say "I'm here for you".</p><p> </p><p>The two walked down the stairs to meet Chrissy, who was standing by the front door. She was in a black pantsuit, with a matching clutch purse.</p><p>"You guys ready for this?" The Nedley asked</p><p>"Ready as we'll ever be." Waverly answered, Nicole just nodded in agreement.</p><p> </p><p>Wynonna's family and friends were huddled around her casket, which was laying on the device that would lower her into the ground.</p><p>Some of the townspeople showed up, wanting to pay their respects to one of their hometown-heroes.</p><p>Chrissy said a few words, nothing too long. </p><p>Then the time came for Nicole to speak; she straightened out her uniform once again and pulled out a little piece of paper, her speech written on it.</p><p>"I uh, wrote this last night, and the only light I had was from a flashlight so pardon me if I can't read my own writing."</p><p>She chuckled slightly, as did Waverly and Chrissy.</p><p>Nicole cleared her throat, and began her speech.</p><p>"G.K. Chesterton said; 'The true soldier fights not because he hates what is in front of him, but because he loves what is behind him.' And Wynonna was the embodiment of that. She was apart of my platoon, so I got to see her fight up close. In the face of so much adversity, she never lost sight of what she was fighting for. She fought for Waverly, and Chrissy, and me. She enlisted in the first place to protect me, and it hurts more than anything that I'll never be able to thank her for that. She was my best friend; and even though I never gave her the title, she was my Corporal."</p><p>Nicole bent down, and placed her hand on the casket.</p><p>"Wynonna, thank you for being my right hand woman. I promise I'll look after our girls."</p><p>She stood back up, and gave Wynonna one final salute.</p><p>The Earp was then lowered into the ground, where she would spend the rest of eternity. </p><p>Wynonna was buried with her boots on, just like she wanted.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I wanted to add a note here real quick:</p><p>Tomorrow is the 1 year anniversary of Go For Broke's existence. I can't believe it's been a year since I created this story.</p><p>Although there won't be an update tomorrow, I just wanted to thank everyone for reading. You all push me to create the best fic possible. </p><p>See you all on Monday, and sorry for the pain this update caused.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0070"><h2>70. Battle Scars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nicole and Chrissy find themselves at odds, with Waverly caught in the middle</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>January 31, 1945, Minnesota, USA</p><p>It's been 3 days since they put Wynonna in the ground.</p><p>After the funeral, Nicole and Waverly went back to their home. It was still in good shape, Chrissy did a good job looking after it.</p><p>Chrissy went back to her dad's house, but dropped into the couple's house for meals and what not.</p><p> </p><p>Chrissy was in the kitchen, cleaning up after lunch. Nicole was on the couch, and Waverly was in the couple's bedroom.</p><p>Their was a question that hung in the air, Chrissy wanted to ask it and Nicole didn't want to answer. She wasn't ready to answer.</p><p>"Nicole..." Chrissy's cleaning stopped</p><p>"Please don't ask, I'm not ready to answer."</p><p>"But we, Waverly and I, deserve some closure."</p><p>"I know, and I'll give it to you, just not yet."</p><p>"Nicole, it's been three days, you have to tell us what happened to Wynonna."</p><p>Nicole stood up, uncharacteristic rage filling in her.</p><p>"I fucking know Chrissy! And I'll tell you soon enough!"</p><p>Nicole wasn't entirely in control of her volume, and ended up yelling. The yell alerted Waverly, who made her way downstairs.</p><p>"What's going on here?" The Earp asked</p><p>"Nothing." Chrissy replied </p><p>"It's not nothing, Chrissy." Nicole rebutted</p><p>The Haught took a deep breath and tried to calm herself.</p><p>It didn't work though, she just got more fired up.</p><p>"You want to know what happened back there? We were held in a prison camp for months, and we were tortured on a regular basis. They tried to break us physically and mentally. And they almost did. But Allies rolled up to the camp, and suddenly we were hopeful again, we were going to make it out of there. Until a Nazi bastard snuck up on us and put a bullet in Wynonna's chest. She died in my arms."</p><p>Nicole stood with clenched fists and teary eyes, while the other two women stood in shocked silence.</p><p>The Haught stormed out of the house and onto the front porch.</p><p>"I'm sorry, Waves, I pushed her too hard."</p><p>"No Chrissy, it's ok, it'll be ok."</p><p>Waverly let Nicole take a minute before joining her on the porch, while Chrissy stayed in the kitchen.</p><p>"How you feeling, soldier?" Waverly asked as she walked outside</p><p>"I'm... in so much pain, Waves. My hip is still fucked up, it might never fully heal. And the only relief I have from that pain is when my heart is absolutely crushed. Like when Wynonna was killed, I completely forgot about my physical pain because-"</p><p>Nicole began to spiral, so Waverly wrapped her arms around the Sergeant.</p><p>Tears fell down both of their faces, and Waverly held her girl, trying to ease some of Nicole's pain</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0071"><h2>71. Feeling All The Feels</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>February 5, 1945, Minnesota, USA</p><p>Chrissy didn't stop by the house after what went down. She stayed put at the Nedley residence.</p><p>She didn't want to upset Nicole further.</p><p> </p><p>Waverly was out and about, running some errands.</p><p>Nicole was laying on her side of the bed, staring up at the ceiling.</p><p>There was this feeling of... need. A need to share what she went through. </p><p> </p><p>Nicole walked over to the Nedley house and knocked on the door, Chrissy answered it.</p><p>"Can we talk?" Nicole asked</p><p>"Yeah, sure." Chrissy replied</p><p>They sat down on opposite sides of the couch. Chrissy poured herself a glass of whiskey, and then poured one out for Nicole. </p><p>"I gotta start," Chrissy spoke up, "I'm sorry for pushing you to talk about what happened. You were, and are, still hurting; I shouldn't have gotten mad at you for not talking about it."</p><p>"Thank you, that means a lot. I want to tell you about the camp, that's why I came over. We were there because the Krauts wanted Waverly, so I don't want to talk to her. I don't want her to feel guilty. But I do want to talk about it, I feel like it'll help. So, that's why I'm here."</p><p>"Ok, I'm all ears."</p><p>So Nicole talked; about Himmler and Katharina, the torture, Anthony, her own mental safe haven, and more about Wynonna's death.</p><p>Both of them ended up crying, especially about the last one on that list.</p><p>"I'm so sorry, Nicole. That sounds beyond awful."</p><p>Chrissy continued, "Can I ask; are you going to tell Waverly what happened?"</p><p>"In due time, yes. But not yet."</p><p>They talked more, and cried more, and eventually Chrissy said she had some news to share.</p><p>"What's up?" Nicole asked</p><p>"I... I've been thinking about moving."</p><p>"Pardon?"</p><p>"I want to go explore the world, see what's outside of this town. I'll sell this house and travel the world with that money." </p><p>Nicole was stunned, but it did make sense.</p><p>Out of all of them, Chrissy was the only one who stayed in Minnesota throughout the entire war. It would make sense she would want to leave.</p><p>"Have you spoken to Waves about this?"</p><p>"Yeah, a little bit. She seemed to support it."</p><p>"Well that's good. I think it would be nice. You deserve the chance to un-stick your wings."</p><p>"I'm glad you think that, Nicole. But I won't leave until after the wedding."</p><p>Fuck </p><p>The Wedding</p><p>Nicole completely forgot</p><p>The mention made her ever-so aware of the ring that hung around her neck, and the promise she made.</p><p>That's going to be a fun conversation to have with Waverly.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, this is the last upload before the show's end. </p><p>There will be more updates, but for me, this one carries a lot of weight.</p><p>I just wanted to say, whatever happens with the show going forward, it's been the greatest honor of my life to be apart of the Earper fandom.</p><p>I will see you all on Monday, take care of yourselves.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0072"><h2>72. I Can Hear The Bells</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nicole and Waverly talk about the wedding</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>February 9, 1945, Minnesota, USA</p><p>Nicole received a letter that morning from Mercedes. It stated that she would be brining Louis to Minnesota next week, giving Nicole and company 7 days to prepare.</p><p>She filled Chrissy and Waverly in on the situation, the two of them remembered hearing about the kid in letters.</p><p>"I think it'll be nice, I'd love to meet him." Waverly said, with Chrissy's agreement</p><p>With Chrissy planning to move, it was decided that Louis would stay in Nicole and Waverly's house. It would be an easier transition for the boy.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey Waves?" Nicole said</p><p>Night had fallen, Nicole was in bed, and Waverly was washing her face in their bathroom.</p><p>"Yeah?" The Earp replied </p><p>"Have you given any thought to the wedding?"</p><p>"No, not really. I thought about it a lot when you first went off to Europe, but after awhile it kinda took a backseat."</p><p>"D- do you still want to get married?"</p><p>Waverly finished up, and leaned against the bathroom's door frame</p><p>"Of course I still want to marry you, Nicole. I just think we'll have to revise some of our thoughts on what the ceremony will look like."</p><p>They both wanted to have an actual ceremony, but a lot of their loved ones won't be there.</p><p>For instance, Nicole had every intention of naming Wynonna her best-woman, but now she couldn't do that.</p><p>"How about, for the time being, we focus on getting ready for Louis." Nicole said, "And then once he gets here and settles in, we'll start planning it all out."</p><p>"Works for me, Nicole."</p><p>The Haught smiled, but her eyes showed sorrow.</p><p>"I'm sorry I can't give you the wedding you deserve, with all of the people we love around us."</p><p>"It's ok, darling. I guess... it just wasn't in the cards for us. But we'll make it work. As long as I get to call you my wife, I'll be fine with whatever the wedding looks like." </p><p>Waverly Earp, with all of her annoying positivity.</p><p>Nicole was glad she had this wonderful woman by her side, and she was determined to put a ring on it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0073"><h2>73. Bienvenue À La Maison (Welcome Home)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Louis arrives in Minnesota with Mercedes</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, I will say, I'm gonna put this story on hiatus for the rest of April. With the school year ending and finals coming up, I want to focus more on that. I will be back here on May 3rd, after finals are done.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>February 16, 1945, Minnesota, USA</p>
<p>Waverly was pacing through the living room, and had been for an hour.</p>
<p>Nicole was drinking some water at the kitchen table.</p>
<p>"Baby, you really have to chill."</p>
<p>Nicole was a lot more relaxed, having already met Louis. Waverly, on the other hand, desperately wanted to make a good first impression.</p>
<p>"I haven't brushed up on my French in awhile, I'm probably still good, right?" Waverly nervously fiddled with her ring, "Hopefully he likes the house."</p>
<p>"Waves, he's like 9 years old, he's not going to judge the house."</p>
<p>"Are you sure?"</p>
<p>"I'm sure. You speak his first language, so he's going to love that. Also, he is the sweetest little dude ever, and you are the sweetest woman ever. So will that logic..."</p>
<p>Nicole moved up from the table as the words left her mouth, and wrapped her arms around Waverly.</p>
<p>"You two are going to love each other." The redhead continued </p>
<p>Waverly's hands found the back of Nicole's neck, their familiar resting spot.</p>
<p>"You're the best, Nicole."</p>
<p>Waverly pulled Nicole closer to her, and just as their lips were going to meet... the doorbell rang.</p>
<p>Nicole broke away first and headed for the door, Waverly behind her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Haught opened the door and was greeted by the two people she was expecting. Mercedes Gardener, and Louis.</p>
<p>"Louis! Look who it is!" Mercedes said</p>
<p>Louis's eyes met Nicole's, and a huge smile appeared on his face.</p>
<p>Nicole bent down as far as her hip would allow as the boy ran into her arms.</p>
<p>"Hey dude, how are you?"</p>
<p>"Good. You?"</p>
<p>"I'm good, great now that you're here."</p>
<p>Nicole picked Louis up, not without saying "jeez you're getting big".</p>
<p>She greeted Mercedes with a hug, and then turned back to Louis.</p>
<p>"Bud, there's someone I want you to meet."</p>
<p>"Who?"</p>
<p>Nicole turned around, and put Louis down.</p>
<p>"This is Waverly... my fiancée."</p>
<p>"Bonjour Louis, je suis Waverly." the Earp introduced herself (Hello Louis, I am Waverly)</p>
<p>"Ravi de vous rencontrer." the boy replied (Nice to meet you)</p>
<p>Waverly and Louis continued to converse in French, and it was apparent the kid was happy to be speaking in his native language again.</p>
<p>"I knew they would get along." Nicole said to Mercedes, and the Gardener replied with a chuckle.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It's been a minute since I've written some French, and damn is it challenging lmao</p>
<p>But yeah, thanks for reading, and I will see you all back here on May 3rd.</p>
<p>Until then, take care of yourselves &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>